PREJUDICED
by ms.gringotts
Summary: Complete. Harry's a girl so I've renamed her Harri. When Voldemort ties her magic to Lucius' she becomes his wife but Harri is a dual spouse and needs a second husband. Whom will she chose? Warnings-rape Ch.1, Bad Dumbledore HP,LM,? .....R and R!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for two friends. One is wild about Lucius fan fic and the other likes fan fics where Harry is a girl. They wanted me to write something where I would combine both of their favorites…any way this is what I ended up with. Tell me what you think! HOW DO YOU DO THAT? BY REVIEWING!

Harry Potter and co. belong to Rowling.

…………………………………

**Prejudiced**

…………………………………..

Chapter One. The End And The Beginning

Harri ran like she had never run before. She came to a stream but did not stop and waded in trying hard to keep her teeth from chattering when she felt the freezing water soaking her clothes. She looked behind her and was almost sure she had lost them. She continued wading in, the stream was a good thirty feet across and wasn't too deep. She had crossed it many times before and knew exactly where to go. She finally got to the other side and mustering the little strength she had left she continued running. _Merlin help her if they caught up with her!_

**Earlier that morning….**

"HARRI COME ON. SAY YOU'LL COME!" Seamus was getting aggravated; the girl was more like a mouse everyday. She was really nice and pretty and he had wanted to go out with her for the longest. He had just gotten his nerve up to ask her and now she didn't want to go.

"I told you the Headmaster said I should stay at school." Harri explained wrapping her robes around her. It was just starting to get cold and she wasn't wearing a sweater.

"Merlin! Harri your such a goody to shoes. Do you always do what you're told?" Seamus asked disgustedly. Harri was really nice but she was so compliant. Dumbledore really had her under his thumb.

"It's not that! It's just that I don't think…" How to explain to Seamus that all the bad things that had happened to the people she cared about were because she hadn't followed Dumbledore's advice.

"You or Dumbledore?" Seamus liked the Headmaster but the man was obsessive when it came to Harri. He was always checking up on her wanting to know what she did and who she was with.

"Well he advised me that-" She began defensively but was interrupted.

"Poppy cock!" Seamus had had it.

"Well if you're going to be rude about it." Harri did not want to hurt her friend's feelings but the youth would not give up. She had had the same conversation with Ron and Hermione and she was not crazy about repeating the argument.

"No I'm sorry! Look you know I like you. You're great and I just want to spend time with you."

"Really?" Harri asked shyly. She didn't consider herself pretty. She wore glasses that made her look like Hedgewick and was a good five inches shorter than the other girls she was too skinny and although she did have a figure she was too shy and fearful about anyone seeing the scars her relatives had inflicted on her to let it show.

"Really! Say you'll come." Seamus pleaded.

"Ok I'll come." She smiled. She really did want to go. Dumbledore had not told her not to go. He had only asked her to think about it carefully. _Well she had and she was going._

Seamus grinned back.

Hours later he lay dead along with twelve others and she was gone. Wizards, Aurors and Professors searched for her but did not find her until three days later.

……………….

Lucius led the Death Eaters on the hunt. The stupid Potter girl who had been captured earlier that day had escaped. The Death Eater moved resolutely through the forest his aching body protesting with every step. She unlike Lucius was relatively unharmed. He had suffered the Dark Lord's torture because of her and she would pay for it.

Voldemort had wanted her for himself so no one had so much as looked at the little shit. Everyone had tip toed around her to the point that she had gotten away and who had been blamed for it? Lucius. He'd get her for it!

He took to the sky while the rest of the Death Eaters spread out. Ten minutes later he spotted her and called the others to surround her.

………………

Harri felt her ribs painfully. She wished she had her wand to defend herself but she had dropped it whenthe Death Eaters had caught her. Her lungs ached with every breath but she dared not stop. Lucius would not give up on her and she did not think she could defend herself if she were caught a second time. She had never been so afraid, her friends were dead and it was her fault. If she hadn't gone they'd still be alive.

She continued running and just when she had thought she was out of danger a figure apparated about twenty feet in front of her. "Oh Merlin!"

Lucius Malfoy shrunk his broom and signaled to the rest of the Death Eaters who apparated close to Harri. The girl stumbled in shock and looked around. They were every where! _Oh no!_

"STTTAY AWAYYY FFROM ME!" she tried to stand but her legs could no longer support her. She was cold and afraid and she could not hide it.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'VE CAUSED ME ENOUGH TROUBLE!" Lucius shouted striding over to her.

"Let me ggggo!" Harri screamed when Lucius grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back.

"Scream all you want! I got tortured because of you!" Lucius was livid, he had never been shamed and it was the littleshit's fault.

"I'm…ggg glad! You kkkkilled my friendddds! I hope he kkill kills you! I HOPE YOU DIE YOU BASTTTARD!" Harri shouted half sobbing, half stuttering from the cold.

"YOU BITCH!" Lucius threw Harri to the ground. The young girl lay sobbing for her dead friends.

"I hopppe he he he kkillls you!" she said getting up and making a run for it. Lucius did not chase her but signaled the Death Eaters. She was easily caught and brought back.

Lucius had been ordered not to harm her but he didn't care. He was going to make her pay.

"Hold her down." He ordered, the Death Eaters quickly complied thinking it would be their turn soon. Harri panicked and struggled she knew what the Wizard was going to do and screamed for him to stop but he ignored her and pulled her clothes off. Lucius wanted to humiliate the girl just like he had been humiliated. He hated her and would have never touched her but this time his sense of revenge outweighed his need to make her suffer.

Harri closed her eyes and braced herself. Lucius lifted what was left of her wet skirt and pushed her legs apart, she struggled to free herself but wasn't strong enough…in the back of her mind a voice told her she deserved it, if it weren't for her, her friends would still be alive.

Dumbledore had trusted her to make the right decision but she had failed him. Everyone was dying just like her Godfather and Cedric. Everyone was dying! Lucius felt the small barrier as he pushed inside but did not stop. The idea that he was raping Harriet Potter _the –girl- who -lived_ filled him with a sense of satisfaction that only came when he was casting unmentionables. He pushed into her hard; Harri did not open her eyes but whimpered as the Wizard raped her... when he pulled out of her he ordered the Death Eaters to let her up. They did so grudgingly, they had wanted their turn but Lucius ignored them and the dazed girl was made to walk all the way back. The Death Eaters angry at having been denied some fun groped her every chance they got. Lucius saw them but turned a blind eye. B_itch it was what she deserved!_

Harri struggled with her captors every inch of the way but it was all for nothing in the end the sixteen year old was thrown at Lord Voldemort's feet.

"I see my orders were not obeyed." The angry Lord hissed as he rose from his throne. Lucius remained still whatever he got would be worth it. It would be quite a while before the brat got over what he had done to her.

"You like the girl Lucius?" Lord Voldemorte looking at the girl on the floor.

"I abhor her! I'd rather be dead than touch her!"

"But you did more than touch, didn't you?" Lord Voldemort acussed.

"She deserved nothing less."

"WAS SHE A VIRGIN?"

"YES." Lucius answered fidgeting slightly. The Death Eaters carefully took a step back. Voldemort had a thing for virgins. There was a rumor that their blood lent him power.

"SHE'S USELESS TO ME." The Dark Lord explained angrily "USELESS!" He shouted kicking the girl where she lay. Harri felt the foot make contact with her stomach and doubled over unable to breathe. "I have waited years to bed and you have destroyed that!" he shouted kicking her again. Harri screamed out in pain. Lucius heard her but was unmoved by the girl's pain.

"You hate her, don't you? Well she's yours now." Voldemorte cried and cast a spell that knocked him to the ground. The Dark Lord held the spell with one hand while he eyed Harri with the other, minutes later Harri was also under the same spell. "infinitum fidellus consortus" Lord Voldemorte shouted and brought both his arms together tying their magical streams. Minutes later both Lucius and Harri lay side by side gasping for air.

"You have taken what is mine Lucius. Well now she is yours.…I have joined your magic with hers…the great Lord Malfoy will have a half bloodwife."

Lucius gasped for air…_no it couldn't be, it couldn't be!_

"You took her from me…well now you'll know how it feels TO HAVE WHAT YOU HAVE CLAIMED AS YOURS TAKEN BY OTHERS."

Lucius was trying hard to concentrate but something inside him begged for someone. Someone was missing from him. He needed her, he needed her…he needed Harri! He moaned painfully as the feeling grew. His refusal to believe it carved him like a knife.

"Feeling it, aren't you?" Lord Voldemorte whispered waiting for the feeling inside the couple to intensify. Harri whimpered, her hands patted the ground as if searching for someone, when her hand made contact with Lucius she grasped it urgently. Voldemorte smiled gleefully and looked to the Death Eaters around him,_ let the games begin._

"I believe you were denied a taste of her." The Dark Lord said pointing at Harri.

The Death Eaters who had brought her nodded slowly.

"She's yours." Was all he said.

Harri felt herself being dragged away and screamed as she lost contact with Lucius. She felt her clothes being torn away…when she felt the first one inside her she screamed out and did not stop until a torrent of magic broke through and slammed everyone away from her. An alien coldness and brutality over took her. Her magic did not stop until they were all gone.

She woke up hours or was it days later to find herself covered in bruises and blood, _their blood._ She was in the corner of the darkened room with rotting corpses around her…she cried and put her hands to her mouth to stop screaming in horror. _They were all dead!_ Everyone including Voldemorte lay dead at her feet.

She had killed them all!_ All dead ! All dead!_ She murmured shutting her eyes, her small fists beating her fore head_. All Dead! All Dead!_

Lucius heard the chanting but was too weak to do anything, he closed his eyes and felt himself slipping into darkness.

**88888888888888888888888888888**

What do you think? Should I continue with the story? My friends said yes but I don't know yet. Please let me know. _READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	2. Refusal

Well here goes the second chapter hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

…………………..

**Prejudiced**

**Note: Dumbledore is a real bastard in this story and especially in this chapter. If you're a Dumbledore fan, you've been warned so don't get yourselves wound up over it. **

…………………..

**Chapter 2. Refusal**

…………………..

THREE DAYS LATER...

Remus stood at the entrance of what had once been a castle. He could smell blood, old blood and rotting flesh. Hoping it was not Harri's he called the rest of the search party and they entered quietly.

The party spread out searching the castle. The first thing that struck Remus as odd was that it was not warded in any way. Odd especially when there were traces of magic all around them. Broken magic was the only word that came to mind, scattered like broken glass.

_Dumbledore_ could not help but be angry; Harri had once again disregarded his advice. The girl was a fool and if it weren't for the fact that it was prophesized that she would bring down the Dark Lord he would have given her a good beating a long time ago. Thirteen students lay dead; thirteen families were mourning their children. Why? Because a stupid girl had not been able to say no to a school outing.

_Minerva_ and three others were searching the outskirts of the castle, it looked deserted but looks could be deceiving and Minerva had been proved wrong one too many times. Her eyes were still a little red from crying, it had been her job to meet with the parents of the children killed in the attack and it had not gone well. The fact that Harri had ignored Albus' advice had hit her hard. Had the girl not learn anything from her Godfather's death, what world did she live in?

_Moody_ and several Aurors made their way through the dungeons but there was nothing to be found. The old Auror had never been so angry. Once again the Ministry had been called to action because that child could not be kept in line! He knew how important she was to the Wizarding World but did she? If she died before she fulfilled her destiny it could be their undoing and did she care? No, obviously not!

_Remus _followed his nose while everyone else followed their magic and ended up in an empty cell. He looked around he knew something was there. He stepped close to the far wall "Alhomorra!" He shouted and the wall moved. "Over here!" He called to the others…he waited until he heard footsteps coming his way and entered the passageway. He hadn't gone more than ten feet when he was struck by the unmistakable smell of rotting flesh.

…………………………

"Lumos" Remus moved slowly the rest of the Aurors had found him and were following close behind. They walked for a good while when they suddenly came to a fork that opened up in six different directions.

"Well let's split up, there's nothing else to do." Moody said organizing his Aurors.

Remus went on alone he was in no mood to deal with anyone; Dumbledore had only let him help after he had put his foot down and threatened to make a scene. The Headmaster did not like scenes. Harri might not be his God daughter but he cared for her and he would be damned if he didn't help in her search.

He walked for a while longer casting spells to help trace her magic. By this time the smell was almost unbearable. _He was close_, he could feel it. He could….Oh Merlin! He could smell her…he took one more step and felt himself falling and rolling down stone stairs seconds later he hit the ground. Remus was dazed and stood up unsteadily…he saw her amongst the decaying bodies of what must have been her captors.

………………………….

"Are you sure she's alive?"

"She is, barely. She's very weak but she'll survive she always does." came Poppy's dry response. Her nephew had been killed in the attack.She knew it had been Death Eaters that had killed the children but she could not help feeling that if Potter had not been at Hogsmead the attack would not have happened.

"Very well and what about him?" Albus asked pointing to Lucius Malfoy.

"Him? I don't know he was one of the closest to her yet he's still alive. I don't understand."

"They'll need to be moved-" Albus began but was interrupted.

"HEADMASTER!"

Dumbledore turned, it was Moody. "He's dead!" the auror shouted limping to where the Headmaster stood talking to Poppy.

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord!"

"What!" both exclaimed completely shocked.

"He's one of the ones we found! His body has been identified!"

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm positive!"

"But how!" Poppy could not believe her ears. _Was it true? Was it over finally over?_

"She must've done it! We tested the area! The magic that warded the castle was dark. His dark magic."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive. She must have killed him somehow. I still don't know how. We'll have to ask her once she comes to."

"Merlin is it finally over?" Dumbledore murmured looking down at Harri. The sleeping girl lay unmoving and if it weren't for the fact that Poppy had just said she was alive he would have thought her dead. She had been beaten; her face and body were covered in terrible bruises. Poppy had run a diagnosis spell and it had revealed the fact that she had also been raped. Dumbledore felt a pang of sympathy for the teenager but at the same time he could not help but feel that her beating and rape were the consequence of her foolish behavior.

"Make arrangements to send her and him to St. Mungos. Mr. Lupin wants to visit her allow him to do so but only for a short time. I've gotten several owls from concerned parents regarding his lycanthropy again and I don't want any more trouble until the deaths of those poor children passes." Dumbledore said tiredly. _Merlin it was all over. The girl had finally killed him._

"Mr. Moody, come with me there's much to discuss before the news is announced to the Wizarding World."

……………………………

A week later...

Harri tried to ignore the voices around her but they were too loud too close and too demanding.

"You have no right to be here!"

"Come near her and I'll kill you!"

"You seem to forget your place wolf!"

"I don't care of I have to spend my last days in Azkaban Malfoy if you try to come near her I'll bite you into your next life!"

"She's my magical wife!"

"You're already married!"

"I've divorced Narcissa!"

"I DON'T CARE YOU'RE NOT COMING NEAR HER! The only reason you want her is so you won't be prosecuted by the Ministry for being a Death Eater."

Malfoy had woken up yesterday morning feeling like he'd been dragged across a field of rocks and had found himself tied to _the –girl- who- lived_ by a magical marriage. He had been the only other survivor besides Harri thathadbeenfound in the dungeon. The Dark Lord had died and 176 Death Eaters with him. Malfoy had long been suspected of being a Death Eater but nothing had ever been proven until now. Having Harri as his magical wife was a resource he was more than willing to exploit to keep himself from being sent to prison.

It had taken more bribes than he had ever had to pay, one to the Minister himself, to get released from the hospital so he could recover at Malfoy Manor. Well, that's what he had told them anyway…he had been very busy since yesterday and he knew he would be busier after today. "What ever my reason is, it's none of your business. She's my wife and I'm taking her to Malfoy Manor tomorrow…"

……

Harri opened her eyes and shut them again she wanted them to stop!

"Stop please stop!" came the weak plea from the bed.

Remus heard it first and rushed to her side. "Harri I'm here it's Moony."

Malfoy went around the bed and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Professor …Professor " she wanted to say more but she began crying…"I'm so…sorry…they're dead!"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes …my fault all of it…I'm sorry!" She cried grabbing his hand.

"Harri you have to listen to me! I don't have much time. Concentrate please!" Harri was tired but she tried to calm herself and listened.

"The Ministry will be coming soon they want to take you to Hogwarts."

"That's good." She mumbled tiredly.

"No child it isn't. You must not go there please! You must trust me!" Remus wanted to explain so many things but he knew he'd only be allowed a few minutes he had to get her to agree to not going to Hogwarts.

"…but Hogwarts is my home."

"No it isn't. Please listen to me. Please trust me child do not agree to go to Hogwarts."

"BUT WHERE-"

"MR LUPIN!" came the angry voice from the door where Dumbledore and the Minister stood. "What is the meaning of this?"

"and Mr. Malfoy I thought I would not be seeing you so soon."

"Just visiting my wife Minister." Lucius smiled sitting next to Harri's bed. _The fools! Did they really believe he would be staying home while Harri divorced him? Bastards!_

"Well I must ask you to leave. We are on official Ministry business and need some privacy."

"I think not. My wife is underage and as such it is my responsibility to see to her welfare at all times."

"Wife! What's happening!" Harri looked at Moony horrified. _She was married to Lucius? _She looked at the blond Wizard he simply nodded and smiled.

"Have you no shame! You raped the girl!" Dumbledore thundered. Lucius did not even blink he had seem the Dark Lord at his worst. The headmaster did not impress him.

"Please help me!" Harri looked at Remus in tears. _What marriage!_

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter but Mr. Lupin has to leave." The Minister announced looking his nose down on Remus.

"I will not!"

"Oh but you will Mr. Lupin or you will be escorted out."

"I have the right-"

"You are a werewolf Sir. Do not forget it or you will find yourself in a cell until the next full moon." The Minister threatened smugly.

"NO!" _they couldn't lock the Professor up they couldn't ._

"Then please advice Mr. Lupin to visit you when you're not otherwise occupied." Dumbledore suggested.

Harri heard the steel in the Wizard's voice and cringed back. "Professor please leave us."

"Harri don't let them bully you please."

"I won't. I promise but please go."

"Are you sure?" Remus felt like a coward but he knew Dumbledore and the Minister would not have a problem with locking him up for a while.

"YES." Harri answered firmly trying hard to clear her head.

"Don't forget what I said then. Don't forget."

"I won't Sir I promise," Remus nodded and kissed Harri on the cheek and stepped out promising to come back the next day. The Minister and Dumbledore eyed him critically and then turned all their attention to the girl on the bed.

"You dare stand there after what you did to her?" Dumbledore began shifting his cold stare to Lucius.

"Whatever the circumstances of our marriage may have been they do not concern you."

"YOU TIED HER MAGIC TO YOURS!" Dumbledore shouted angrily.

"IT WASN'T HIM! IT WAS VOLDEMORT!"

"Why?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief.

Harri opened her mouth to explain but change her mind. "I don't now."

"…and then you raped her?" the Minister accused.

"I did no such thing!" Lucius lied.

"and she was underage when it happened." Fudge finished as if having discovered a very important fact.

"Under aged or not she's my wife."

"She's under age and as such the marriage can be annulled by the Ministry." Dumbledore announced feeling more than a little satisfied with himself."

"TALK TO ME!" Harri screamed trying to rise. Lucius walked over to her, he had been waiting for an excuse to touch her and here it was. He took her arm lightly and did not let go.

"Not if I'm her guardian."

"WHAT!" The men in the room looked at Lucius in stunned silence.

"You forgot the Dursleys! Greedy muggles they wasted no time in giving me custody of her!" Lucius waved a legal looking parchment in the air.

"HOW!" The Minister had been assured by Sebastian Goyle that Lucius could do nothing if he was allowed to go home.

"Greed." _And a couple of threats_ thought Lucius to himself. He'd get out of this one all right! Maybe a whole lot poorer, the money he had had to use so far was a small fortune but it was well spent. Besides Harri was wealthy he would recover.

"No!" Harri looked at Lucius the Wizard just smiled back.

"She can still break it off. The marriage was forced and as such she can turn you away." Dumbledore threatened.

Lucius stilled. _He had not thought about that little detail. The little brat could still be his undoing. If she refused to accept the marriage, he would be dragged off to Azkaban. He needed the girl! No one would dare touch the Husband of the Girl who had killed Voldemort. _

"Then I'll just ask her." _My way_ thought Lucius and turned to the girl trying to look as unimposing as possible.

Harri felt Lucius hand and a flood of emotions came through. He needed Harri right now and he was ready to give her what she most craved to get it. She looked into Lucius eyes and was caught in a wave of warmth and understanding and she could not look away.

"Harri do you wish to go back to Hogwarts?" Harri concentrated. _Hogwarts?_ _No! not! Hogwarts. Remus had said so._Tiredly she shook her head.

"Do you wish to go back to your Muggle relatives?" Harri shook her head again. Lucius tried hard not smirk and continued.

"Do you wish to stay with me?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"He goes to Azkaban for his crimes." The Minister answered quickly.

"Is he guilty?'

"Well …of…of course. He was responsible for Hogsmead." The Minister answered exasperated.

"Then why isn't he in Azkaban now?"

"They have no proof, I was not in Hogsmead when the attack occurred I was with my cousin at Diagon Alley there are witnesses." Lucius explained smirking.

"BUT IF YOU HAVE NO PROOF YOU CAN'T-" Harri looked from one Wizard to the other incredulously.

"ENOUGH GIRL! PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERED ENOUGH BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"BUT-"

Lucius could have stopped Dumbledore from berating Harri but he chose not to do so.

"All those students are dead or have you forgotten? Thirteen coffins left Hogwarts…because you wanted to have some fun." Dumbledore had had it with her.

"I didn't think-" Harri looked from Lucius to the Minister to the Dumbledore.

"Of couse you didn't!" continued Dumbledore.

"Lucius Malfoy is a death eater we have no proof but you can give it to us!"

"I-" Harri had assumed that it had been Lucius who had killed her friends but the truth was that she had not seen the Wizard at Hogsmead. She had not seen Lucius until she had been taken before the Dark Lord. "I don't know if he was at Hogsmead for sure."

"Merlin are you that innocent? Are you now going to tell us he wasn't the one ho raped you?"

"I-" Harri closed her mouth and refused to answer. _They didn't understand anything. It wasn't that she was inocent but that she could not bring herself to help condemn a man for something he might not have done._

"You have to refuse this marriage! You can't possibly want the alternative?" the Minister was enraged. _The girl had to be insane. How could she be protecting him?_

"What 'll happen if I do?'

"He'll be taken to Azkaban and be given to the Dementors. What do you care?" The Minister explained coldly.

"Refuse it child. What's a life like his worth?" Dumbledore tried to reason.

Harri turned to Lucius. He stood straight daring her to do the right thing. _She couldn't say that she had seen him at Hogsmead but did that really make a difference? He had killed before, right? She didn't know she could only suspect. _

Harri had been wrong so many times that she was unsure of what to do. The only thing she was sure Lucius was guilty of, was rape. But how was she supposed to accuse him of that. The thought that her rape could become public knowledge drove her to silence.

She looked at Dumbledore, the Minister and Lucius. Two of them were asking her to send a Wizard to his death without proof. The other was asking her to do the right thing. It was her decision. She had trusted Dumbledore all of these years thinking him a fair Wizard but he wasn't being one right now and she did not want any part of it. No more people would die because of her. "I can't. I won't." Harri answered firmly.

Lucius bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing in their faces. A pop was heard and a magical contract appeared before those in the room. Lucius took it and signed it and then handed Harri the quill. She took it and shakily signed her name alongside of his. The contract disappeared into nothing. Their magical marriage had been registered. Harri looked up, the angry diasappointment in the Wizards faces made her wish she had died too. She closed her eyes and hoped Professor Lupin would understand why she had done it.

"You fool!" Dumbledore and Fudge stormed out of the bedroom angrily. Before the day was over the Prophet had published the story.

………………………………………….

**I told you he would be an ass!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter three. Ostracized


	3. Running Away

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.

* * *

**Prejudiced**

* * *

Chapter 3. Ostracized. Part 1-Running Away.

..._story begins immediately after Dumbledore and Fudge leave the room._

Harri wanted to say something but she was too dazed to muster any words. Lucius smirked and walked out leaving her alone. Except for the healer who treated her, and the nurse who brought her her meals Harri was not visited again, day turned to night and she curled up and fell asleep feeling completely alone.

_She had to be dreaming. This could not be real she thought trying to wake up. _

_Dumbledore was swearing at her for her foolishness and selfishness while he dragged her to a room full of bodies covered with white sheets. Harri tried to pull away but he grabbed her forcing her to watch as he levitated the sheets. Before her lay her Godfather, Cedric, her parents, her classmates and countless others. With a shriek of horror she pulled away and ran through a tunnel at its end stood Lucius with out stretched arms. She ran faster to the refuge he offered and felt his arms come around her when she looked up she fell back, his face had changed into Voldemort's._

"_No!" _Harri sat up frightened in her darkened room.She looked around in alarm "What have I done?" _Lucius had tricked her, he had tricked her! She had to leave_! She slid quickly off the bed only to crumple to the floor weakly. Taking a deep breath she rose and spelled clothes on herself. "I have to go!" she mumbled urgently taking a step towards the door. She'd go to Grimmauld Place where the Professor was staying, _he'd help her find a way out_.

Lucius had come back earlier than he had planned incase his wife changed her mind or someone tried to visit her, someone like that wolf. The stupid creature had actually tried it after he had left. Having foreseen such an occurrence Lucius had placed two "Friends" to guard the entrance, the wolf had not gotten in. He had also left instructions at the Hospital that she was not to have any visitors. The power a husband had over his wife in the Wizarding World was astonishing!

The girl merited his undivided attention now. She was the key to greater and better things. She was an asset that needed to be cultivated, and cultivate it he would.

That the girl had nightmares was of very little concern to him so long as they didn't disturb his sleep. Nevertheless he'd stock up on dreamless potion just in case. He got a close look at the girl's body when she spelled the hopsital clothes off and her own on. As much as he hated the little shitit was good to know that if he ever felt the urge she would be tolerable to look at, he'd have to do something about the scars though."Going somewhere Harriet?" Lucius waved his wand and the light in the room became brighter. Harri stopped in mid step and turned around.

"I…I…" She couldn't get anything else out as Lucius towered over her and led her back to the bed.

"Would you like to lie down?" he asked amicably a firm hand on her am. Harri gulped and tried to pull away but Lucius simply shook his head and held on harder.

"It was a mistake." She whispered obviously upset.

"What Harriet? What was a mistake?" Lucius cocked his head closer to her mockingly.

"My agreement….ahum… to marry you."

"Really I don't think so." Lucius whispered lifting her chin to meet his eyes. Harry could not help but shiver at the smile he gave her.

"I…you're married."

"_Was married._ I divorced Narcissa two days ago. A magical marriage takes precedence over an arranged one. Aren't you lucky I never bonded with her magically, then I'd have two wives and I don't think you and Narcissa would've gotten along. She doesn't play well with others." Lucius whispered in her ear.

"She's the mother of-"

"She's in the past and she was amply rewarded so there's no need for you to worry my little _Lady Malfoy_ ."

"I can't be married to you!" she struggled.

"A little late for that I think."

"Something can be done."

"Nothing can change it. Besides I don't want it changed."

"But you hate me!"

"Yes a little, then again you have so many other redeeming qualities, about twelve million from what my administrators tell me, that I can look beyond that most unfortunate fact." _Yes, Harriet Hellena Potter was an heiress. The Headmaster who had somehow gotten himself appointed as overseer of her fortune must've busted a blood vessel when he signed her fortune over to him._

"It was a mistake! Twelve million! But- … " Harri opened and closed her mouth. _How much had he said? Twelve what!_

"It may have been Lady Malfoy but there's nothing that can be done."

"Don't call me that!" she shouted struggling to get away.

"But it's what you are. I had thought to wait 'til morning but after what I've witnessed you obviously can't be trusted to stay put so I'm taking you home right now."

"Right now!...Home?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"No! The Professor is coming! I can't go! I have to stay! I have to!" Harri tried to pull away from Lucius but the Wizard wouldn't let go so she did the only thing that had ever worked for her, she bit him. She felt her teeth breaking the skin and then the taste of blood. Lucius cursed loudly and threw her from him; _The little tart had bitten him! Had bitten him! _

That was all Harri needed. Using all her strength she closed her eyes and apparated away.

Lucius took a step but it was too late. _Thebitch was gone,_ _but not for long._ Focusing his magic on their magical link he followed her as best as he could.

8888888888888888888888

Harri got up slowly and tried to figure out where she was. It seemed to be a library but she wasn't sure. She heard running and then the door was thrown open. She jumped back startled but her fright turned to relief when she saw Professor Lupin with wand in hand at the door.

"Harri!"

"Professor!" Harri threw her arms around the shocked Professor and buried her face in his chest crying. "I'm so glad I found you. Lucius came and he wanted to take me to Malfoy Manor. I wouldn't go! What have I done! The Headmaster and the Minister are furious because I didn't refuse Mr. Malfoy! But I couldn't! He wasn't at Hogsmead! And now I don't know what to do! I'm married! I can't be married I'm…I'm…I can't be! I know he's mad! He's my husband! I ran away! I didn't know where to go! I just knew I had to see you! He's so angry…he hates me! The Headmaster blames me! The Minister all of them! It's all my fault! All those people dying! I should've stayed! I should've listened! But I…I ., And he came and he wouldn't let go and I bit him" Harri continued sobbing, shouting and murmuring while Remus held her trying to calm her. _Had no one talked to her? Explained things? Where were her supposed friends? _He led her out of the room and down the stairs to the first floor; they entered a very large library and sat in a comfortable couch.

"Dobby!"

The elf apparated immediately. His eyes lit up when he saw Harri.

"Get us some tea. Add two drops of lily tears to hers." Remus instructed while Harri wiped her eyes with his handkerchief.

"Hi Dobby. Lily tears professor? " Harri wiped her eyes and handed the handkerchief back but Remus pushed it towards her and she smiled gratefully.

"It's a mild relaxant, It'll help you calm down..." When Harri's tears subsided Remus asked her a question he was itching to get answered. "Harri who did you bite?"

"Mr. Malfoy." She whispered into his old jacket.

"You did?" Remus couldn't help but smile.

"He wouldn't let go!" She cried defensively showing the werewolf the bruises where Lucius had grabbed her. Remus clenched his jaw and patted her head.

"Harri?"

"Yes Professor?" Harri asked meekly.

"Next time, bite him twice as hard. I'll teach you how to do it properly."

"Thank you Professor" Harri cried wrapping her arms around him and leaned on his shoulder. Remus rocked her soothingly. She closed her eyes and started crying quietly.

"Harri I need to ask you another question. It's personal and you don't have to answer but I hope you do." Harry tensed imagining what was coming but nodded silently.

"Did Lucius rape you?"

"Yes." Harri burried her face in shame. Remus held the sobbing girl his eyes were a dangerous gold.

Dobby arrived and she drank her tea…minutes after that she fell asleep in the Professor's arms.

Remus held her for a while and then laid her on the couch. He was draping his robe over her when he felt the wards on the house tremble. _Malfoy must've arrived_. Squaring his shoulders he walked out and warded the room against entry.

……………………….

Lucius looked down at his arm _the little git_ had bitten right through the fabric. He eased the material back and whispered a spell to stop the bleeding and another to close the wound. Seconds later all that was left was a scar that resembled an oval on his arm. He hated scars and spelled it but it would not go away. The girl was more powerful than him so any injury she might cause him would heal but leave a scar. Frowning angrily he looked around, "She must be here…" Lucius whispered and concentrated pushing against the fog, the fog pushed right back and the Wizard was thrown five feet off the ground and landed on his back. He tried a second time and then a third but the same thing happened. He swore under his breath and concentrated harder on trying to get through…and began to push…

………………

Remus watched the Wizard and enjoyed the show. The great Lucius Malfoy was actually sweating. _Bastard! He should just let him keep casting spells until the house got tired of him and did more than bounce him back. But no, as much as he'd like to kill the bastard Harri was his priority._ Lucius would never know how close he came to death. With a wave of his wand Remus opened the wards and Lucius came stumbling through.

………………

Lucius was pushing with his magic when the wards suddenly disappeared and he stumbled forward. He landed on all fours and saw a pair of weather beaten shoes, the Wizard looked up and cold silver eyes met angry gold ones.

Lupin stood with his wand drawn and jaw clenched. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place Mr. Malfoy."

**…………………………….**

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got two other stories I'm working on and hope to post chapters for those tomorrow evening. What a way to spend a vacation when you're broke!_

_Take it easy and REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW!_


	4. Coming Back!

**Help! Dear Readers! **

_Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate your input._

_The friends I was writing this story for are badgering me about the story line…we don't see eye to eye. However there's one thing they want me to add and I'm putting it up for votes. _

_They want this to be a multi-ship story among Remus, Lucius and Harri. I don't know if this site is the right one for that kind of story, anyway let me know. It would be mature without it being smutty so absolutely no smutty threesomes! Smutty being the key word._

Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling

* * *

**Prejudiced**

**Chapter 4. Going Back!**

* * *

Lucius slowly got to his feet and dusted his clothes off. He proceeded to look his surroundings over never forgetting the werewolf that stood in front of him. 

"I believe you have something that belongs to me _Professor." _Lucius smiled using Harri's form of address.

"Something…" Remus growled and circled the angry Wizard. "I think not. Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't have time for this, hand her over and I'll be on my way."

"MAKE ME." Moony growled itching for a fight. Remus tried to hold the wolf in but as always the beast had a mind of its own.

"Don't try me." Things had gone off without a glitch he did not need the wolf interfering.

"But I will. You took advantage of Harri in more ways that one and it stops now or I will rip you in two."

"You'd end up in Azkaban just like that mutt friend of yours." Lucius was not frightened per say but werewolves were dangerous, angry ones were lethal. He had to think.

"They have to catch me first. And quite frankly I don't see myself getting in to too much trouble for killing an Ex-Death Eater, do you?"

"She's my wife!" He said drawing his wand.

"Unfortunately." Moony flexed his fingers around his own.

"What do you want?" _No doubt the mutt would ask for money. Well so long as he left them alone he didn't care. Harri had plenty!_

"I want her _happy_." Lucius almost dropped his wand. _How did the werewolf know or did he?_

……………………………

Harri's eyes shot open. "Happy." _Why_ _did the word echo in her mind?_ She looked around confused; she was lying on an old sofa. _The Professor! Where was he? _

She sat up and the robe that was covering her fell away. Feeling cold she grabbed it and wrapped it around herself.

"Dobby!" She shouted the elf's name and after several seconds a pop was heard.

"Where's the Professor?"

"In the main library Lord Malfoy is here! The Professor's with him!"

"Oh Merlin no! Take me to them!" Harri shouted running to the door.

"THIS WAY" Dobby led her from the room hoping his new Master was all right.

…………………………..

"You fool! Why do you interfere?"

"Tell her the truth about Hogsmead." Remus said ignoring Lucius' question. "The attack was not because of her. The guilt is eating her up."

"She's a weakling!"

"She's your wife."

"Good of you to accept it!"

"The truth! Dumbledore knows it! The Ministry knows it! The whole damned world knows it! Tell her!"

"What if I don't?"

"Elf heads won't be the only thing decorating the walls of Grimmauld Place."

_The stupid wolf would do it too. Dumb beast. _"Is that all?"

"The contract her parents made…"

"I'll be damned-!"

"You'll be damned if you don't!" Moony smirked…_Lucius was fit to be tied!_ His nose twitched suddenly, _Harri had found them_. "She's here."

…………………………….

Dobby led her to a pair of huge double doors.

"They're here." Dobby pushed the doors open and stepped aside. Harri breathed in deeply, on the other side of the room stood the Professor and her _husband._

"Well, well the prodigal wife!" Lucius remarked putting his wand away.

"I'm not your wife Mr. Malfoy!" Harri argued walking towards the Professor.

"You are." Moony growled making Harri stop. She heard the words but could not believe them. _Was the Professor actually taking Lucius's side?_

"How…how…can you…!" Harri felt her world shattering. _How could the Professor do this to her? "B..but Professor!"_

"You didn't choose this marriage but you accepted it."

"If I hadn't they would've condemned him!"

"Harri he was condemned along time ago." Moony wanted nothing more than to let her stay but it was impossible. She was Lucius's mate and she had to go... for now.

"Sit down Harri," Moony led her to a seat and ordered the Wizard to do the same. "Malfoy find a chair." Lucius apparated a regal looking chair and sat none too graciously.

Harri allowed herself to be led to the chair, _what was happening?_ _She had ruined everything again. She had been tricked and not even the Professor would have anything to do with her now. _

"Time we had a little chat Harri….you see Mr. Malfoy has a lot of things he wishes to inform you of." Moony began his voice getting softer.

Harri looked from one man to the next and nodded listlessly. _What did it matter now? Everything was so… wrong! _

"First thing's first... Malfoy! Begin!" Moony ordered. "Harri pay attention this concerns Hogsmead!"

Harri looked up, "Hogsmead?"

Lucius tightened his lips and began, "The attack on Hogsmead was not organized to capture you…in fact you had nothing to do with it."

"But Dumbledore…" Harri looked at Moony confused.

"Lied and played it out so he could control you through your guilt." Moony explained.

"But why!"

"Because you're gullible, young and rich." Lucius said looking at his hands.

"But he's supposed to ca-" Harri began desperately.

"Care?" Lucius laughed dryly. "Care about your money maybe."

"Harri the attack on the Ministry was not organized by Death Eaters set on capturing you but by Death Eaters searching for Death Eaters who had deserted their ranks."

"What!" Harri screamed.

"Exactly. We got word that they were hiding out at Hogsmead." Lucius sighed in exasperation. _Really! Did the girl think the world revolved around her?_

"But why kill students?"

"The students killed were their children." Moony whispered putting his arm around her in support noticing the robe she was wearing for the first time.

"But why!"

"To draw them out…your being there was a bonus."

"But Seamus, his family that's impossible they would never!"

"Oh but they were!" Lucius smiled knowingly.

"How do you know... Oh Gods! You were there!" Lucius only smirked and nodded. "You killed them!"

"I don't kill children…I went after the parents. Look, think what you like." Lucius shook his head in disgust. _He hadn't given the order to kill the students, that had been the Dark Lord's doing but he would be damned if he would explain himself to a hysterical girl and a werewolf. _

"Oh Merlin! What have I done?" Harri leaned back in shock. _She had made it possible for him to escape unpunished._

"You acted on your conscience Harri, you did right." Moony took her hand in his.

"Did I?" Harri asked feeling a great pain in her chest.

"You're only responsible for your actions. Malfoy will have to answer for his one day." Harri tried to find comfort in the Professor's words but Lucius cold gray eyes made it difficult.

"Yeah well until that day comes…" Lucius trailed off carelessly.

"Get on with it…the money." Moony pressured.

"Agh…!... You're an heiress. You have more money that most people deserve to have in a life time. Naturally as your husband I'm in charge of it." Lucius added as a comfort to himself.

"Is that true?" Harri would never trust Lucius again and turned to Moony for confirmation. The Werewolf simply nodded, "You are to receive a monthly allowance, what you do with it is your business, he has no control over it. If at anytime he threatens to cut it off, don't worry cause he can't…continue Malfoy."

Lucius looked away in disgust, _meddling werewolf! _"DAMN YOU!"

"We're both damned, now get on with it." Moony whispered. Harri frowned at Moony, _the Professor damned? What was he talking about!_

Running his hand over his face Lucius continued angrily. "There is a happiness clause that goes with our marriage."

"I don't understand Professor." Harri looked to Moony again. Lucius rolled his eyes at Harri's meek voice and looked away angrily.

"When you were born your parents drew up a contract for your future husband. The contract basically states that anyone that marries you has to make you truly happy or the marriage, magical or not will be annulled in three years time. If that happens your husband will have to relinquish all hold over you."

"Really! That means I don't have to remain married to him!" Harri shouted smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Not after three years." Moony added.

"And then what happens. I'll be an adult in three years. Do I get to control my money and everything?"

"Yes and no. You being a girl they did not want you to end up with some gold digger, so your parents arranged a sort of default marriage." Moony looked at Lucius pointedly and continued. "They chose someone whom they thought would protect you and care for you."

"But then I can't be married to him because I'm supposed to marry someone else!" Harri waved at Lucius rudely.

"Magical marriages take precedence over any other kind of marriage girl." Lucius reminded Harri.

"Lucky me!" Harri mumbled.

"Glad you think so." Lucius smirked.

Harri shot her husband a murderous look and continued, "Professor, do you know who I'll be marrying after Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius snorted in disbelief. _Little bitch was divorcing him already! Wait till he got her home._

"I suspect but I don't know for sure. The name is locked up in a separate vault at Gringotts. It will only be opened after your divorce, when and if it occurs that is." Moony explained looking away; Harri wanted to press the issue but left it alone, for now. He'd talk to the Professor later when Lucius was not around.

"Just so you know I don't intend to have a second divorce in the family. I had to do away with Narcissa because of you and I expect to be compensated. Another thing this _happiness clause_ is void if you get pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"…with child." Lucius explained.

"I know what pregnant means! And unless I'm already pregnant which I certainly hope not! I assure you it won't happen."

"Don't be too sure."

"It'll be a cold day in hell if you think I'll…I'll …."

"My, my she can't even get the words out. How virgin like!"

"Enough!" Moony growled loudly.

"I won't divorce." Lucius repeated coldly.

"Then I suggest you do what you're supposed to do Mr. Malfoy." Harri said bristling at the man's accusatory tone. _It was time she stood up for herself._

"And what would that be my little Lady Malfoy?" Lucius asked ready to strangle her.

"Make me happy!" she answered equally irritated.

Moony smiled to himself._ Harri was finally starting to stand up for herself_.

……………………………..

Harri hugged the Professor. He promised to see her in two days. She had come ready to hide from everyone…but Remus had given her the strength to go back.

Lucius had made a Wizard's promise to allow the Professor to visit her anytime she wished and that added to her self assurance.He was her supporter and Lucius would have to be nice to her or else. She didn't want to dwell on the _else part._ As the Professor had pointed out that was Lucius's problem and not hers.

Lucius stood by angrily. _Things had not come out as he had planned but then when did they? Still he had Harri with him and that was something. As for the three year clause, he'd have to think of something…but what?_ The idea that he might actually try to make Harri happy never entered his mind.

Harri stepped back and smiled sadly her husbandquickly took her hand and with a swish of his wand apparated both of them from Gimmauld Place. Moony walked out of the room and removed an aged piece of parchment from his coat pocket. The words _Copy of Promise Marriage Certificate_ could be made out at the very top.

…………………………….

Harri pulled her hand away from Lucius grip as soon as she felt herself apparate again.

Lucius was more than happy to accommodate her and practically pushed her from his side as he walked away.

"You bastard!" Harri shouted trying not to fall.

Lucius was no longer in any mood, good or bad. He was hungry and tired and he was saddled with a teenage wife and her werewolf protector and he could've done without the _bastard comment_. "Well, well my little wife's not as gutless as I originally thought." Lucius said walking back to her.

Harri stood her ground but Lucius could tell she wanted nothing more than to run and hide. _Well maybe he'd give her something to run away from. Reaching out before she could move away he grabbed the old robe she was wearing and pulled it from her._

"Give it back!"

"Ghastly thing…you weren't wearing it when you left the hospital…" Lucius murmured running his fingers through the coarse material. "Ahhh…now I get it…it belongs to the wolf. How tender…" Lucius purred sarcastically.

"Give it back!" Harri shouted her hands at her sides.

"Come and get it." Lucius said and held it over his head. _Little brat! Try something now that the wolf isn't around._

Too angry to look back Harri walked up and kneed him before he could jump out of the way. The Wizard fell to the floor cradling his privates. Too wrapped up with the excruciating agony between his legs he did nothing to stop Harri as she ran away.

…………….

Harri grabbed the robe and ran upstairs. She locked herself in one of the bedrooms and warded it with every spell she could think off.

Hours later Lucius was finally able to get in and found a sleeping Harri wrapped in the robe. Off all places to take refuge in she had chosen his bedroom _well not anymore_ he corrected himself. The littleidiot had chosen _their _bedroom…

"Harri…" he whispered and was pleasantly rewarded when he saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry screamed before she felt Lucius mouth over hers.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I left the chapter open. **Place your vote and tell me what you think. **

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. GETTING HER!

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback I appreciate it!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

* * *

**Prejudice**

Chapter 5. GETTING HER

* * *

Lucius got up trying not to think of how much it hurt. Tears came to his eyes as he grabbed a chair and breathed deeply concentrating on everything but "**it**" because "**it "** hurt _, so very much_. He took his time he wasn't worried about Harri running away, Malfoys were known for the absolute control they exercised over their spouses so the Manor was warded against the wives leaving without permission from their husbands. Right now the only thing he was worried about were his privates. 

After applying a variety of ointments, drinking two whiskeys and berating a couple of elves he was finally able to think of a way of getting things under control. _He would get her pregnant and just to make sure it worked he'd use a potion. He needed to get a hold of Severus!_

_a couple of hours later..._

Lucius looked down at the sleeping form and could not help himself…his pureblood ranted and screamed against it but just like before he didn't listen.

"Harri…" he whispered and was pleasantly rewarded when he saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harri screamed before she felt Lucius mouth over hers.

Harri concentrated on breathing as she struggled to free herself but Lucius was furious and wasn't letting go. The first thing to go was the robe. It landed a few feet away from her followed by pieces of her blouse and skirt. Harri was trying to fight him off but felt herself panicking and started crying. _This couldn't be happening he was her husband he was supposed to protect her not hurt her! _

Lucius half carried half dragged her to the bed while Harri kicked, bit and tried to hold onto anything that could anchor her to where she was.

"You thought it'd be funny!" Lucius shouted throwing her onto the bed and pinning her underneath him.

"Let go!" She screamed doing her best to bite him.

"What did you think? That you'd get away! That I'd forget! You actually think that werewolf is going to stop me from doing as I please!"

"You monster! You murder and rape children!" she screamed crying outin anger and frustration.

"My dear you are hardly a child and I am your husband and-!" Harri saw the opportunity when Lucius began kissing her neck and took it. She bit down on his ear as hard as she could, his blood curling scream echoed through out the room. Lucius had been hurt before but it had never been physical pain that caused any bleeding or bruising and now in less than 24 hours he had been bit, kneed and now bit again and by his miserable 16 year old wife! Not thrusting himself not tocast an unmentionable he clamped his hand on her jaw, forced it open and then slapped her with as much strength as he could. Harri felt her world explode and was knocked out long enough for Lucius to spell her **_to _**the bed.

He walked away dazed by the pain applying pressure to his ear; _the little bitch had almost torn it off!…Enough was enough!_

_Hlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhl_

Harri's head was pounding and her arms felt numb. She opened her eyes and closed them again…_where was she?_ She opened them a second time and saw Lucius sitting in a chair next to the bed…_the bed! Oh Merlin she was in the bedroom…and they had fought and she had… oh no!_ She pulled trying to rise but her arms were tied. She pulled again but the magic kept her captive.Harri looked at Lucius, the Wizard rose pinning her with his eyes, in his hands he carried a small bottle of murky liquid. He turned his head tauntingly and showed off a completely healed ear lobe.

"Let me go!" Lucius smiled smuggly and began removing his coat.

"…not… yet."

"…my head hurts."

"I'll kiss it and make it better" Lucius offered smirking.

"If you hurt me-" Harri edged herself away.

"What, you're going to tell on me?" He asked patting her flat stomach.

Harri gasped, "You promised!"

Lucius bent down to her side and whispered in her ear, "I promised nothing!" and then took the sensitive earlobe and bit it. Harri screamed in pain.The Wizard was enjoying himself. He had debated on whether to attend to Harri's injured cheek and had decided to do so in the end. She would be of little use beaten up. He pulled on her ear before letting go. Harri closed her eyes refusing to believe it was happening again.

Lucius looked at her critically she was too thin and petite but with a nice build on top, touching her would at least be tolerable. He had to make sure she got pregnant and the potion would guarantee it.

"I had hoped to do this later but your unruly behavior is practically screaming for it, so…" Lucius drawled grabbing her leg suggestively.

"How can you!"

"Do you actually think I will let you out of the marriage just because of a stupid clause?" Lucius asked opening the bottle, Snape had told him to let it breathe for a couple of minutes before it was used.

"but I'mnot a pureblood!" Harri struggled trying to get up.

"I already have an heir for the Malfoy name so the child is of little concern." he shrugged carelessly lifting the remains of her skirt onto her stomach. "He or she will simply be a tool to get what I want, don't worry the child will be taken care of we are wealthy you know."

"TAKEN CARE OF...WHAT ABOUT LOVE? HOW CAN YOU USE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?" Harri shouted angrily. "I HOPE I'M STERILE YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh stop the theatrics they do nothing for me and you're not sterile …I had you examined while in the hospital." He explained smiling. "…and this little potion will ensure a successful _coupling."_

Harri looked at the potion and panicked, "Please don't…you'll regret it."

Lucius wasn't listening anymore…he took a sip of the potion as Severus had instructedand then holding his hand over her nose poured the rest of it down her throat. Harri tried to spit it out but the Wizard simply pressed his hand over her mouth and nose, unable to breathe she had no choice but to swallow. Seconds later a warm feeling settled in her stomach and between her legs. She closed and opened her eyes trying to get a bearing on what was happening but found her vision blurred and not by the lack of glasses.

Lucius watched her closely the potion was guaranteed to work the first time if done just right. "I'll be quick I don't intend to do this again." Lucius climbed on top of her and forced her legs apart. The Wizard undid his pants; the potion had aroused him so he quickly removed her panties and pushed into her.

Harri was breathing hard, Lucius was not being gentle but she didn't care the potion had concentrated itself in her womb and Lucius thrusts although hard were welcomed by the potion's magic. The discomfort, dislike and embarrassment were soon forgotten as they began moving together.

He had planned to make it quick but the potion was too potent and he couldn't bring himself to stop…with a murmured spell he released Harri while he touched her breasts over her torn blouse…Harri whimpered and arched her body closer…

In the back of his mind Lucius remembered Severus's smile an hour ago. The bastard had most probably added an aphrodisiac, the Potions Master knew how he felt about his wifeand how reluctant he was to touch Harri again. Severus was probably laughing at him right now. He knew he would be angry and would make Severus pay but it would have to be later …right now Harri was pushing against him and the only coherent thought was how good it felt.

Hlhlhlhllhlhlhllhlhllhlhlhlhlhlh

Exactly an hour later it was all over. Harri lay exhausted next to a very angry Lucius. He swore and jumped from the bed and walked out of the room, minutes later he was back wearing a robe. He stopped momentarily and picked up the thread bare robe that had started it all and threw it a Harri.

"Cover yourself we are done. Tomorrow I'll call a Medi Wizard to confirm the pregnancy; you will behave yourself from now on. I will not interfere with your friendship with the wolf so long as you follow my instructions." Lucius spun around and walked away as she slid the robe around her. He had made love to her, had whispered her name and carressed her body and part of him was embarressed by it. Lucius had lost control and he hated himself for it.

"You won't even try." Harri felt like crying.

"Try what!" Lucius spun around in mid stride.

"To make me happy."

"Oh please!" Lucius huffed in exasperation and walked out slamming the door.

Harri lay back feeling sore she touched her cheek where Lucius had slapped her, there was no bruise but the skin felt tender…slowly almost frightened she slipped her hands to her stomach…she felt nothing…funny she always thought she would be able to feel something if she became pregnant but she felt nothing, nothing at all. She wrapped the robe tightly around her and moved off the bed. Towards her side of the bedroom there was a door just like the one Lucius had gone through…she walked towards it and opened it, it was a bathroom a most elegant one.

Minutes later she sank in the tub, the only thing she could think of was the Professor and how much she needed him. Almost an hour later Harri walked back out and saw Lucius sleeping soundly on his side of the large bed. She debated on wether to try and sleep elsewhere but decided against it. She was too tired to fight so she moved towards the bed and lay on the far edge wondering if she would ever be happy.

hlhlhlhlhllhlhlhlhllhlhlhlhlhlh

Severus sat in his study looking at the seven bags of gold coins smugly.…_who would have thought the wolf could have so much money._

"I must admit I'm surprised. Been holding out, haven't you?"

"The money is yours….you'll get the rest of it when I'm sure she doesn't get pregnant."

"Lucius will be furious."

"Yes and you know what to say so don't forget…"

"Really what is your take in all of this?" Severus asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No. Just pay the rest on time." The war had left his house in serious financial problems and this money would certainly come in handy.

"I will so long as you keep your word."

"Oh I will…." Severus reached for one of the bags and looked inside again. _Who would have thought? He had finally gotten one up on Lucius and with Lupin's help of all people! I guess it is true the enemy of my enemy is my friend…making a woman a multi spouse through a potion was a complicated thing but he was talented after all, so very talented_...Severus thought smirking.

Hlmhlmhlmhlmhlmhlm

The Medi Wizard was in shock, he had waved his wand over her womb three times and the same results kept popping up Harriet Potter Malfoy was a multi spouse, it was quite unusual, there were only ten recorded cases in the medical books. He secretely hoped he could convice the new Lady Malfoy to particpate in some studies, it would prove very interesting it might even get his name in the _Medi Wizard Journal_.

Lucius stood in the corner of the room looking more than a little exasperated with the time the examination seemed to be taking.

"Well!" Lucius finally asked startling the Medi Wizard.

"Well she's in good health although I'll have to prescribe some vitamins and-"

"I meant is she pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" the Medi Wizard asked confused.

"Yes! With child?" Lucius asked moving towards the pair.

"Oh most definitely not!"

"What? But!" Lord Malfoy looked from the Medi wizard to Harri and back again in complete shock. _Fucking Severus!_

"Lord Malfoy your wife is a multi-spouse she can not conceive until the second partner fertilizes her womb… surely you know that. AlthoughI must say you waited too long on this occassion."

"Multi what? SECOND PARTNER!" Harri and Lucius shouted together.

hlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlr

Remus sat waiting for the shit to literally hit the fan. It was bad enough for Harri to be married to an ex-Deather Eater but to a wolf too. Harri had been promised to him when her parents had died and although he had been more than willing to walk away...Moony had not.

The werewolf knew Lucius would not make her happy. He hatedanyone that wasn'ta purebloodbut he also knew thatLuicus would never let her go, he had said it repeatedly "I will not divorce" those words had sealed their fates. Harri was too wealthy and Remus didn't know of any Wizard that would not be tempted to do what needed to be done to keep her kind of money from walking out.

The werewolf had ranted at him until he had agreed to go along with the scheme...he had listened to _the mutt_, he hoped he wouldn't regret it later…

**WELL THERE IT IS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! MY FRIENDS WON OUT AND REMUS/MOONY WILL BE ENTERING THE PICTURE. I HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE READING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES THAT I'M WORKING ON, SACRIFICES AND THE MARRIAGE LAW... SO I'LL BE POSTING CHAPTERS FOR THOSE BEFORE I COME BACK TO THIS ONE. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIANCE!**


	6. Will you marry me,us?

**Thanks for the reviews and feedback I appreciate it!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

* * *

**Prejudice**

Chapter 6. Will you marry me, us?

* * *

"A multiple spouse." The Medi Wizard answered putting his wand away, "Lord Malfoy certainly you knew that." 

"You're drunk!"

"Excuse me!" The Medi Wizard exclaimed offended.

"What's a multi spouse?" Harri asked dumbfounded.

"Can you fix it?" Lucius pressured.

"Lord Malfoy I'm afraid this is not something you can fix. Lady Malfoy was obviously born this way."

"Impossible!" Lucius murmured angrily.

"Somebody talk to me! What's a multiple spouse?" Harri shouted at her wit's end.

"It means that you need two husbands to conceive." Lucius answered fighting the temptation to scream like a wild banshee.

"TWO! At the same time!"

"Yes it makes the possibility of conceiving much stronger. One can enter through the vagina while the other…." Harri put her hands over her ears not wanting to hear. The Medi Wizard continued oblivious to the young girl's revolted expression, "Of course you can have them one right after the other but that would diminish the chances by at least 40 percent."

"But I can't be married to two men!"

"Why not? Multiple spousing is quite acceptable in these circumstances. You see your uterus and hormones need the simultaneous stimulation of two spouses to make sure the _concievement_ process is set in motion."

"What if I don't have a second spouse?"

"Then you will not conceive Lady."

Lucius could not believe his luck. _Of all the women in the world he had to get one with a lethargic uterus. Well he would be damned if he was going to be cheated out of his money. If they had to find a third spouse they would!_

………………………… an hour later

"You're insane if you think I'm going to marry another man so you both can can…." Harri trailed off unwilling to say the words.

"You will marry if I have to drag you to the ceremony to do it."

"I won't and you can't do it. I won't let you bully me! No one will ever do it again!"

"Oh yes you will"

"No I won't." she shouted running from the room. Lucius let her run he had to think.

…………………..

Harri ran from the room and headed to the chimney in her dressing room and cast a spell her Godfather had taught her. She looked around hoping Lucius hadn't followed her, she needed time to talk to the Professor and time to think...

"A what?" Remus asked feigning surprise to a "T."

"A multi spouse Professor I've never heard of such a thing. Is the doctor telling the truth or is this just one of Lucius's tricks?"

"Harri let me tell you what I know about the subject. First, of all a multi spouse is always a woman. Second, a multi spouse can not conceive with only one spouse. Third, intercourse between the three should be simultaneous or the chances of conceiving are reduced by half. Fourth, if simultaneous intercourse is carried out the woman will conceive without a doubt. Fifth once the three are married and a child is conceived no divorce can be carried out, without killing one or two of the partners."

"Oh Professor! What do I do? Lucius won't give me a divorce and he wants a child. Can he force me to marry someone?"

"He is your husband Harri he has a right to ask you to do whatever short of murder to fulfill your wifely duty to him."

"My duty to him! But what about my duty to myself? He's a pureblood fathering a halfblood! He raped me to teach me a lesson! Don't I have a say so!"

Remus breathed deeply trying to keep calm butit was difficult the idea that Lucius had raped Harri affected him everytime he thought of it and to have Harri mention it drove him mad. "Actually you do. Harri there's a very old law that says that a spouse in this situation has the liberty of choosing her second husband."

"Really!"

"Really….look Harri it's a lot for you to think about take your time. I'll be dropping by tomorrow afternoon and we can continue talking I don't want Malfoy to walk in on you."

"You're right Professor…I've got plenty to think about. I'll sleep on it and tomorrow we can talk it over."

"Take care of yourself Harri."

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you."

Remus sat looking into the fire…after Harri cut of the link...th_e truth was that he didn't know what he would do if he lost Harri. He was taking such a gamble_. He leaned back and was able to see Severus in the next room leaning into a second fire…the Potion's Master was talking to Lucius.

…………………

"This has got to be some twisted joke!"

"Well the proof is that the potion didn't work."

"I know. She doesn't want to marry you know."

"You're her husband make her."

"Easier said than done. I've exhausted quite a lot of funds keeping myself out of Azkaban. I sent Fudge an owl and the bastard hasn't answered back. He was quick enough when I handed him the galleons. Look the bottom line is that I can't have her committed, the moment I do, I lose the only leverage I have. I will certainly not divorce her. The first thing she'd do is run to that mangy wolf and I'd be out a fortune. "

"By wolf you mean Lupin?"

"Yes! The man practically dotes on her and she on him."

"As I see she need's to conceive or you won't have the child you need to keep her tied to you. Now one thing, once a marriage between the three is performed those involved can not divorce."

"So even if I don't make her happy she can't divorce me."

"Under no circumstances. Your magics would be too entwined after such intimacy. It would be suicidal to divorce.'

"Well!" _Finally some good news!_

"Indeed." Severus was already counting the galleons.

"Well then I have to get myself to work."

"I suggest you find someone she may like so she accepts without too much protest as you say it wouldn't look too good for you to have to drag your wife down the aisle to do her duty."

"Yes someone she likes _but_ who will not want to be involved in the business aspect."

"Remember you will have to share her so it's of extreme importance for you to be open- minded. Oh and one last thing although she can not refuse to marry she has a right to choose who she does marry if she so wishes."

"Well so long as it's not a mudblood, a werewolf or a vampire I don't care. Malfoys don't share but the child will not be my heir so as far as I'm concerned he can have her and the brat as soon as she conceives."

…………………………later that evening

Harri and Lucius ate dinner in complete silence. Harri welcomed the silence she had made up her mind about something and couldn't wait for the next day to arrive.

Lucius finished dinner and without a word left for his study. The second spouse was foremost in his mind. He had come up with a couple of names but the truth of the matter was that none of them satisfied him…they were either too greedy, too intelligent or too stupid. He would never consider someone greedy the money was his to control, too intelligent he did not need someone trying to outmaneuver him in every turn, too stupid never! Stupid people got you killed or worse thrown in Azkaban.

The hours ticked by and the candidate eluded him. Giving up he stood up and went to bed. When he got there Harri was already fast asleep. He looked at her for a while... no he could not divorce her. Lucius knew in his heart that if they separated it would be him that would die. Her magic was stronger and more resistant, one of the reasons he had gotten himself out of the hospital was because being away from her had started draining him. No he would definitely not divorce her. Her hair was all over the place she looked like a mermaid under water, she certainly was pretty, funny how he'd never noticed it until now.

………………………………… the next afternoon

Lucius was walking by the Library when she heard the unmistakable pop of someone apparating inside the Manor. He looked inside and was in time to see Harri run into the arms of her mangy Professor. Revolted by the scene he walked away.

Hours later one of his elves gave him a message, Lady Malfoy was requesting his presence in the salon. He was looking over some names but since he was getting nowhere he decided to see what she wanted.

…………………………………...

Harri smiled at both men…well no not really she smiled at Remus. Lucius just happened to be in the room.

"You wanted something."

Harri cleared her throat, "ahum…yes I wanted to ask the Professor something and I wanted you to be present."

Lucius arched an eyebrow and then it hit him. _She wouldn't dare!_

Harri turned in her seat ignoring Lucius's threatening glare.

"Professor I would like you to do me the honor of …"

"Don't you dare! I forbid it!"

"…of marrying me, and us!" Harri rushed out before she lost her nerve. She had never really made a decision all by herself and she was glad that this would be her first one. Lucius was probably blowing a fuse but she didn't care things were going to change from now on. She looked at the Professor expectantly, _the ball was in his court if he said no...if he said no...she would do_...she shook herself, _think positive! Think positive!_

Remus sat the perfect still, he turned to Lucius and then to Harri. "Nothing would make me happier Harri."

Harri jumped from her seat and hugged him while Lucius roared his objections. Moony howled in celebration and Remus did his best not to get sentimental. I_t had worked it had worked!_ Closing his eyes he hugged her even harder.

………………………………………………….

**There it is! Hope you like! Read and Review!**


	7. You may kiss your husbands

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Prejudice**

Chapter 7. You may kiss your husbands!

Harri had bid the Professor goodbye and was about to go outside when Lucius walked in. He had stormed off to the training room and had spent a good hour hexing elves, the little creatures had gotten good at evading him and he had been only able to hit one. The little creature had gotten up and wobbled around before he passed out at Malfoy's feet, satisfied the Wizard know felt he could take on his wife!

"We are not marrying him!"

"We? Oh yeah! You would have to marry him too!" Harri realized smiling from ear to ear.

Lucius smirked down at his wife the girl had absolutely nothing to smile about. _She was stuck with a werewolf for Merlin's sake! _"Do you know what the reaction of the Wizarding Communitiy will be? _The-girl-who-lived_ marries a werewolf!

"Yes Lucius almost as bad as _the-girl-who-lives_ marries a Death Eater!"

"I AM NOT…"

"…NOR HAVE EVER BEEN A MEMBER OF VOLDEMORT'S RANKS." Harri finished smartly.

Too smartly for Lucius liking. Enraged he raised his hand but Harri had her wand ready, "Don't you dare!" she hissed threateningly. "I have had enough ill treatment to last me a life time. I'm not a fool nor am I an innocent…you and everyone else has made sure of it."

"Oh really! What are you then my little Lady Malfoy?" Lucius smiled smirking.

"I am…" Harri opened her mouth and after a few seconds responded, "I am kind hearted Sir."

"Kind hearted! More like unwise, naïve, inexperienced…" Lucius began insultingly.

"You forgot more magically powerful than you and everyone in this lifetime" Harri whispered. "…Think what you like I am in my right to pick my second husband and I've chosen and since you're not the one he'll be making love to I don't see what the problem is."

"You dumb child, do you know what you're getting into? We are not thirteen year olds who will be satisfied with a peck on the cheek"

"I thought you couldn't stand touching me Lucius."

"I can't but what man would pass these up …" Lucius looked at her breasts meaningfully.

"You're revolting!"

"Don't knock it Harriet you might just like it." he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"STOP IT!" She pointed her wand at him again, he smirked and went to sit down.

"I don't think I will…Come to think of... it might prove entertaining. Do you think he likes to watch?"

"He's not like that!"

"Oh you are innocent! He's a werewolf they mate two three at a time. In caves, fields-"

"Enough! You're making this into something it's not! The problem with-"

"The problem is that he's a werewolf! My children will be a third mutt!"

"What's that got to do with it? It isn't as if you would love them if they weren't! At least they'll have two loving parents!"

"YOU FOOLISH GIRL!" He shouted and then continued quietly, "Do what you like! You've been warned! But if you think you're going to deny me my rights because that dog will be in the room you've got another thing coming." Lucius threatened silkily.

"There's nothing that you can do or say to make me change my mind! Nothing! Did you think that I was going to let you chose for me! As for your rights I'm sure I can tolerate five minutes of your groping! What's five minutes…I can read Rita's gossip column while you're at it!"

Lucius looked at her and stormed from the room slamming the door behind him. _What did he care who fucked the girl! The money was what he wanted! If Harry thought she could go against five hundred years of ingrained prejudiced against werewolves then let her! So long as they didn't divorce it was fine by him! As for the sex, it could prove interesting five minutes! She was clueless!_

………………………

Harri walked outside feeling drained, she wasn't naïve like Lucius had said…she had stopped looking at the world with fairy tale eyes a long, long time ago. She sighed putting her wand in her robe and wondered where she had gotten all that anger. There was so much of it; she shuddered to think what had happened the last time she had let her emotions go.

She was nervous about the intimate part of her marriage. Sweet Merlin her husbands would be making love to her this Saturday, what had the healer said _at the same time for immediate results_…._sweet Merlin! Why her?_ She'd have to fill up on fire whiskey that night or she'd lose her nerve! She needed to talk to that healer again the man had left in such a rush she hadn't asked him anything. She'd owl him today.

Her mind turned to something that was bothering her, the prejudice against werewolves. She knew it would be difficult and that some people would shun her and her second husband but she had to try. Things worthwhile were never easy and she knew that Remus would make her happy and she would try the hardest to do the same thing for him…she had to try! With that thought in mind she called the house elf and set about getting her wedding going. She wanted a small ceremony something simple…a few close friends…

……………………….

_The Weasley's_ got an owl invitation first! When Ron was informed of it he was happy though very confused to learn that they were all being invited to Harri's wedding. Wasn't she already married? Mrs. Weasley thought about it but figured Harri just wanted to invite her friends over for a _get together_ or something and set about writing the acceptance to the invitation. The ceremony was set to be in five days at Malfoy Manor! _Oh my! This Saturday!_

_Luna Lovegood_ sat reading the daily prophet at school when her owl arrived…Harri and Luna had become good friends, both girls were unique in their own way and had found a friend and confidante in each other. She was happy to see the invitation. She and her father would naturally be attending…the thought that Harri was already married and would be doing so again did not seem odd. If Harri was taking a second husband, nothing wrong with that the more the merrier! She grabbed her quill and wrote her father and then Harri to let her friend know they'd be attending.

_Hermione_ sat with the owl in hand! Marriage ceremony? But they were already married…unless Harri was having an additional ceremony but that didn't add up. Lucius Malfoy was not the romantic type, and he did not seem as someone who would be throwing a party to invite them over. No this had to do with Harri! Not wanting to miss the event Hermione grabbed her quill and wrote her friend back. She'd have to get a hold of her parents to request permission but that wasn't a problem. Yes! She would definitely be attending!

……………………………………..

Remus had received an owl from Harri; she wanted to know how many people he might be inviting. Remus's was a loner in the Wizarding World but not out of it, his friends were just of a different sort. There was Greyback but he wasn't sure the Alpha would come, he went nowhere unless the pack went with him. He didn't think it might be a good idea to invite him. Then again the Alpha was his Sire and Remus was still part of the pack the Alpha might be insulted if he wasn't at least invited. _He was in a pickle_…he mulled it over and sent Greyback an owl if the wolf agreed to come then he'd let Harri know. No sense in worrying yet.

_Later that day….._

Greyback was talking to two werewolves when a speck in the sky caught his attention. As the shape got closer he saw that is was an owl.

Greyback opened the parchment he read the lines quickly and frowned thoughtfully…yes they would attend. The pack needed something to get their minds of things. Winter was not being good to them and they desperately needed somewhere for the two weeks the wedding would last.

……………………

Remus sat going over some books when his brown owl brought him Greyback's answer.

Accept the invitation in name of the pack will arrive Saturday at Grimmauld Place and then Malfoy Manor for the two week feast!

Remus' jaw fell open! _Two week marriage feast! How could he have forgotten! Werewolves celebrated marriages with a two week feast! Oh no! _

…………………….

"Absolutely not! They can stay at Grimmauld Place! I'm letting them come into my home for the ceremony and that should be enough!" Luicus bit out as he sipped his tea. Harri had refused him again last night and he was getting tired of it!

"They are his friends and family, their traditions are different!"

"They are their traditions not yours or mine! I don't want them here!"

"You are taking a very offensive stand!"

"I said no!" Lucius was sick and tired of the little brat trying to win every arguement _it was his house for Merlin's sake he was in charge!_

"All right I will arrange to have them stay in the cottage over the hill."

The cottege! "How did you know about the cottage?"

"I asked Treni to tell me about the grounds he was most informative."

"I'm sure he was." Lucius whispered. The cottage over the hill was a 30 room house where his mistresses had stayed when he had been married to Narcissa. He'd have to have the place exterminated after the hounds left, Saturday couldn't get here fast enough!

…………………………….

Before she knew it, it was Saturday and Harri was ready. Her guests were all there except for Lucius's friends they were supposed to arrive after the ceremony but who knew. Harri breathed in and walked to the door…

_It was done!_ She was married. She wore two rings, one with an emerald and the other with an amber stone while Lucius and Remus each wore one ring with a tiny drop of her blood. _Merlin they were married!_ Her husbands were awfully quiet, _too quiet_ she thought. She hoped nothing bad happened.

Harri stood between her two husbands each holding one of her hands while the Wizard spelled their rings in matrimony once that was done the Wizard looked at her, "You may kiss your husbands!"

She stood on tip toe and while she kissed Remus on the lips she pecked Luicus on the cheek. Both men then kissed her hand and then nodded to each other. They were supposed to shake hands and embrace in friendship but she knew that wasn't going to happen so she didn't say anything. The trio turned to their guests and the congratulations began.

Luna looked at Ron knowingly! She had made a bet with Ron that it was a second marriage they were attending; he had lost so he would be handing his broom over the next day. The crowd was subdued but that happened anytime you had over fifty werewolves and vampires or veelas in a room. Over all the wedding went well. Her friends all enjoyed themselves.

Hermione pulled her aside and asked her to let her do a paper on multi-spouses which reminded Harri that the healer had never returned her owl. She had old her friend that she would think about it and gave her the name of the healer, she figured Hermoine could start with him.

The feast continued long into the night…Greyback was keeping order and promised that if the attending Vampires did nothing to insult them they would not eat them.

Lucius friends which included Severus Snape showed up three hours into the feast and congratulated Harri but not Remus, something that did not go unnoticed by Greyback. Remus was not insulted and he forgot about the incident but Greyback did not.

……………………………..

"It's time to go." Remus whispered into Harri's ear. Harri smiled nervously and rose from her chair, their departure was rewarded by cheering, howling and whistling from the werewolves in attendance. Harri couldn't help but blush and continue walking while Remus and Lucius escorted her from the room.

Those in attendance had been invited to continue with the celebration and had been offered a room incase they wished to stay many of them including the Weasley's had said yes. It would prove a big mistake.

………………………….

_In the bedroom…._

Lucius and Remus eyed each other warily but said nothing because nothing needed to be said. A silent agreement had been forged, what happened in the bedroom would stay in the bedroom. Lucius would have a hard enough time facing his friends after tonight without having any detail being made public. Remus was a very private person and more to the point he did not want his wife to be troubled by any sort of gossip.

Tonight was the means to an end for all of them. Lucius wanted Harri's money and prestige, and Remus wanted Harri and her happiness and Harri wanted to be happy for once in her life.

Harri was a bundle of nerves and hoped she could make it through the night but she doubted it. Her husbands' silence was like nails on a blackboard and it was setting her on edge. She cleared her throat nervously and was about to speak when Remus bent down and kissed her.

Moony was growling inside him, his mate was near him and he wanted her now. Remus had kept the werewolf at bay all night but he knew it was time to let him out.

Harri was breathless and had to hold on to Remus to keep from falling. She began responding to the kiss slowly and then felt someone come up from behind her and slide his hands over her breasts possessively. _Lucius!_ She panicked remembering his words, "We're not thirteen year olds who will be satisfied with a peck on the cheek….."

Hrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrlrlhrlhrlhrlhrlhrl

Ok it's up for a vote! Do you want me to continue the scene in the next chapter or leave it to your imagination and just start a new chapter!

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Sweet Merlin! Yes! Yes! Yes!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them very, very much! **

**THERE IS ONE MATURE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THIS KIND OF SCENE DON'T READ! **

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

* * *

**Prejudice**

Chapter 8. Sweet Merlin! Yes! Yes! Yes!

* * *

_They wouldn't be satisfied with a peck on the cheek!...Wait a minute! Well neither would she! She was their wife…and she had needs and …and needs….and damn it! She had needs! _Harri thought as she pushed Remus away and slapped Lucius' hands off her. The Professor unable to catch himself fell back and landed on his rump while Lucius went to sit over by the chimney with a look on his face that screamed _I knew it! _

"Time out! Time out!" She gasped trying to catch her breath as she walked to stand near the large bed that dominated the bedroom. _Sweet Merlin she could still feel Remus's lips on hers and Lucius's hands on her body_.

"But-!" Remus protested walking over to her and Harri took a quick step back.

"Not buts Professor!"

"I'm your husband!" Remus half complained trying to get his desire under control.

"One of two." Lucius added looking at his nails.

"I KNOW THAT!" Harri screamed running her hands through her hair.

"You have a duty!" Lucius reminded her.

"I know I do! But...but...but... I have needs!" She announced gulping.

"Needs?" Remus asked confused.

"Wants." Harri continued.

"Wants?" Remus asked stumped.

"And desires." Harri finished.

"I can identify with desires." Lucius mumbled half to himself.

"Will you be quiet!" Harri shouted extremely exasperated.

"I think I won't." Lucius got up and walked stopping next to Remus. "It appears Madame that you might be having second thoughts about your duties."

"I won't deny that I am a little hesitant…" Harri admitted looking at both of them in turn.

"Hesitant? Harri I would never hurt you." Remus was trying to be patient…_of course this was something out of the ordinary for the young girl. He had to be more understanding and give her time…. TIME! _The werewolf inside him protested soundly but Remus ignored him.

"I know that…I really do." Harri took a step forward looking worriedly at her second husband. "It's just that I'm nervous and I want it to be special for us."

"Yes Lupin. Harri wishes to make our night together memorable." Lucius smiled lustfully at Harri.

"Ohhhh! Why don't you go back to the party?" Harri was trying to get a point across but Lucius' off handed manner was making her lose her patience.

"They **do **sound like their enjoying themselves…" Lucius whispered to himself cocking his head to the noise outside. "…but I don't' think I will. This is where I belong…here... with you."

"And him." Harri added her eyebrow in the air as she pointed at Remus.

"Well you made sure of that didn't you." Lucius smiled coldly.

"We could try to work this out." Remus said quietly.

"Sweet Merlin a werewolf with diplomacy!" Lucius rolled his eyes and threw his head back in a sarcastic laugh.

"You could try Lucius!" Remus shouted.

"I could but I won't."

Remus was trying to be patient…and although he had infinite patience for his new wife he didn't for Lucius and glared at him murderously. The Wizard took the hint and refrained from speaking…for now.

"Harry tell us what's wrong?" Remus asked touching Harri's arm lightly.

"It's just that I wanted to have a beautiful night."

"And you will. I'll-, we'll try to make this night enjoyable for you too."

"But it's just that both of you at the same time… I'm… not ready yet…." Harri murmured embarrassed.

Unable to keep quiet for any longer Lucius mumbled, "Drink a couple fire whiskeys and you will be."

"That will be quiet enough of your remarks!" Remus thundered. Lucius only smirked looking absolutely bored.

"Harri tell me what you want…if you don't want this tonight…then we'll wait." Remus promised looking at Lucius pointedly.

"No we won't. If you wish to hold off until she's a hundred that's your problem…I will not."

"OH PROFESSOR!" Harri said crumbling to the floor. _She didn't deserve such a good man and such a jerk…in the same marriage. _

Remus held her in his arms. _"_It's all right Harri I understand. I care for you and I'll wait. I promise you I will."

"I feel like such a –"

"Prude? Tease?" Lucius finished.

"I am not a prude and I'm not a tease! How would you like it if two men had to make love to you?"

"I assure you that will never happen." Lucius prophesized coldly.

"Harri honey!" Remus held her…_Of course she was frightened! How could she not be? What a beast he was to want to take her…like some piece of meat!...Mate!_ Moony corrected but Remus ignored the wolf yet again.

"Professor it's not that I don't want to but I just don't know what to do." Harri admitted her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Harri look at me. First I'm you husband so no more Professor, ok?" Harri nodded understanding his point. Remus then lifted her chin. Harri's eyelashes were wet and clumped together. "I love you and I swear on my honor that neither I nor Lucius-"

"Speak for yourself!" Lucius bit out…

"Or Lucius!" he continued growling at the Wizard "...will in anyway hurt or make you feel cheapened by our intimacy."

Lucius was ready to blow a fuse._ They were in his house! He was the first husband! He should have a say so! He should be laying down the law not the wolf! _

"Will I enjoy it?" Harri asked still unsure.

"By the time we're done girl you won't be satisfied with just one ever again." Lucius smiled knowingly.

"Though I would have phrased it differently," Remus began emphasizing his first words, "I assure you that you will enjoy tonight…all of your needs, wants, and desires will be met not just ours." Remus promised looking straight at Lucius.

Lucius nodded but said nothing what was the point, she would just start carrying on. He looked at her closely and wondered if she was putting on an act. The girl had been denying him his rights for five days and he was about to bust.

Harri was touched by the Professor's words and knew that even if Lucius didn't care he would try to satisfy her if only because Remus was there.

Remus waited for Harri, his wife smiled shyly at him and then looked at Lucius coldly and nodded.

………………….

Lucius stood on the side of the bed and watched as the werewolf took Harri into his arms and began kissing her. She sat on the high bed her feet not quiet touching the floor as the werewolf began easing her skirt up his hands traveling up the inside of her thighs. He could hear Remus talking to her whispering the words women loved to hear. _Well keep talking wolf cause I am not about to waste my time with such nonsense, _Lucius thought dryly. He removed his coat and was pulling his shirt out when he heard the noise outside get louder…not wanting to be distracted he got his wand and cast an anti noise charm on the room and charmed the doors locked, the noise immediately ceased. He turned his attention to the pair Harri was moving around, her small body writhing with pleasure…the image brought back the memory of the last time he made love to her. _Had she reacted the same way?_ He thought back and found their last lovemaking more than adequate for both for them.

Remus was moving Harri to the center of the bed his hands and mouth touching and kissing her body. Lucius moved towards them when Remus' eyes met his and they both found themselves caught in a battle of wills…the battle lasted only seconds but in the end they both reached an agreement…Harri would be pleasured before themselves _or else_! Lucius did not like the threat but then again Lupin was a werewolf…so much for diplomacy! Remus looked back down and lifted Harri into a sitting position in the middle of the bed while he kissed her, he could not believe Harri was in his arms…her eyes closed in dreamy desire while he kissed and tasted her lips and body…he ran his hands over her breasts…_Sweet Merlin they were beautiful! _He looked up almost regretfully…Lucius stood with a look of utter boredom…but Remus or better yet Moony knew better. The Wizard was more than ready to join in but was holding back for reasons of his own.

Remus was trying to be careful, Harri had been right to protest she was their wife no their whore and she had as much right to gain pleasure from this as them.

Lucius pulled his shirt off and climbed on the bed. Harri's back was to him and just like before he slipped his hands around her waist and slowly inched themselves upwards until they touched her breasts…although Harri stiffened slightly she did not pull away and Lucius began kissing her neck…

………..

They were holding back for her…Lucius was leaning back while Harri sat astride him, his arousal was inside her, filling her to the point that it hurt her not to move. Lucius hands were around her hips holding her still as Remus slowly pushed her forward until she practically lay against Lucius. Her second husband's hands went below her waist to part her bottom and work himself inside her. Harri felt Remus begin to stretch her, filling her first with pain and then with pleasure that made her gasp loudly.

…both of her husbands moved and she moved with them…her body was burning from the inside as she felt their hands and lips touching and kissing her body…leaving her breathless. Her senses were overwhelmed as she moved harder and faster...

Lucius felt her tight wetness around him and pushed her hips further down she moved with him but Harri was torn between Remus's and Lucius's arousals pulling in and out until she could only whimper and shudder…her brain had ceased working and her body had taken over. Harri gasped unable to breathe…_Sweet Merlin she hadn't expected this…they were both amazing…_her hair was loose around her shoulders, wet tendrils clinging to her body…perspiration running down her back and front …her husbands moved with her until she felt it, a heat that overwhelmed her and them too.

"OH SWEET MELRIN YES! YES! YES!" Harri screamed. Her arms went around Lucius for support as Remus pushed into her and Lucius pulled her down on him one last time. They came inside her filling her body again and again both men caught in their own fulfillment. Harri felt her husbands moving inside her one last time but closed her eyes and tuned them out when she felt a warm feeeling in her womb.

With a satisfied growl Remus thrust inside her and Lucius pulled Harri on him before they too gasped completely fulfilled.

They pulled out of her slowly and laid her down between them. Their lips where everywhere and Harri moaned contently and half opened her eyes and closed them again exhausted. She felt them cover her and lay down next to her for the night. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring or what their sleeping arrangements would be. She couldn't think about that now she had bigger fish to fry, two of them in fact. _Their children!_

………………………………….

Outside the bedchamber a ruckus ensued…no one knew how it had started or who had started it for that matter but after all was said and done, three wolves had been bitten by three veelas who in turn had tried to avenge their injuries by trying to bite the werewolves back. The vampires did not to interfere and waited for the veelas and werewolves to do each other in and save them the trouble.

Severus Snape had tried to escape the fight but his hasty exit was cut off by one Fenrir Greyback who challenged him to a duel for the next day. Severus Snape who had drank one to many toasts couldn't for his life remember what he might have done to gain the werewolf's wrath but he didn't care! He would be damned if he risked his life in a duel with an overzealous honor bound werewolf. The Potions master apparated himself outside the Manor and was not heard of for three months.

Lucius friends were finally forced to depart when it came to the Weasley's attention that they were making jokes at Harri's and the Professor' expense. Fred and George who for some unknown reason had decided to carry gas bombs to the wedding defended the aforementioned newly weds by slipping the bombs into the snobby pure bloods' coat pockets ten seconds before they were set to explode. Not to be outdone Hermione and Luna cast unglamorie charms which turned the retreating guests into wart bearing hosts. The Manor had not only suffered damage but it now reeked with the smell of human gas.

After that, the werewolves and their sensitive noses lost all interest and decided to continue the marriage feast at the cottage. The Weasley's made their way home and Hermione and Luna stayed behind just to make sure the pure bloods did not come back. They only lasted ten minutes and then they too left, _the smell was just awful!_

All in all, the Manor was in shambles when one very furious Draco decided to make an unannounced appearance.

Covering his nose the youth quickly walked to the bedchamber and knocked, kicked and cursed at the doors but the doors remained shut. Livid and unable to breathe he turned around and headed back to his mother's house. He had come in a moment of weakness to warn his father about Dumbledore's latest scheme to have him locked up but if the man cared more about his sexual gratification he could very well figure things out for himself! _DAMN THE MANOR REEKED_! He thought quickly apparating away.

.88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888.

THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND REVIEWS. THEY MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE THE SCENE. I HAD TO EDIT THE SUCKER A GOOD MANY TIMES BEFORE I FELT IT WAS PASSABLE FOR THIS SITE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. You owe me that muchyou all do

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**In my quest for not being censored I have found myself having to resort to the thesaurus so I can use words that will not offend anyone especially when describing mature situations. If I still manage to do so then sorry.**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Prejudice**

Chapter 9. . "You owe me that much… you all do."

_**The morning after the wedding……**_

Harri yawned sleepily and tried to sit up and but found herself pinned to the bed. Feeling a weight pressing down on her chest she opened her eyes and found her vision blocked by blonde and brown hair. Lifting her head she managed to get a better look, Lucius and Remus were on each side of her, fast asleep. Their corresponding hands lazily draped on her thighs. _Last night had been amazing but it was morning… and she had to … Damn it! She had to pee!_

She coughed hoping it would wake them up but they were both out. She squirmed this way and that but they were out for the count and her bladder was begging for relief. "Excuse me!" she said trying to get from underneath the two men her leg brushing against Remus repeatedly. Lucius mumbled something and sighed sleepily. His hand moved from her thigh to her breast where he began caressing it, _DIDN'T THE MAN EVER STOP! _Harry thought trying to get free.

She was just about to compliment Remus's behavior in her mind when she felt something on the Professor's side rub against her leg…_something long and hard! Oh Merlin! He was… Oh Merlin! Ewww! What was wrong with the pair! Ewww!_

To make things worse Lucius's hand was working her breast into arousal in his sleep_….Oh Sweet Merlin! She had to pee! Couldn't they hear her! COULDN'T THEY STOP! _"GET OFF ME! NOW" She shouted at the top of her voice.

Lucius was having an erotic dream in which he was surrounded by creamy white breasts. They were beautiful and he couldn't help but touch them. He was in the middle of cupping one of them when the scream from hell called him back to reality. Startled back to consciousness he shot up in bed and looked around in alarm.

Remus felt something rub against him and growled in pleasure. He moved towards it growling louder as felt a warmth rise up inside him….literally. His body moved with the warm feeling until a loud shout and a forceful push sent him to the floor.

Lucius opened his eyes wearily and was in time to see his wife push the werewolf off her and bound from the bed completely naked. She tripped on his pants but got up and quickly made her way to her bathroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucius lay back down. _She should be pregnant! Well he hoped she was… not that last night hadn't been fun but the werewolf had been a pain putting the girl's pleasure before their own. Still she was pregnant and now there was no way she could divorce him. And the mutt would keep her busy and out his hair,_ _well except for the nights_. Lucius heard something on his left and looked over; the Werewolf was getting himself up from the floor. Their eyes met but they didn't even greet each other, the only thing they would probably ever have in common would be Harri and Lucius wanted to keep it that way.

Remus saw the blonde wizard lying in bed lazily so he grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his waist and walked off to his side of the room. It was Sunday so there was no need for them to get up early but there was no way Remus could lie in bed with the blonde Wizard unless Harri lay between them.

Lucius smirked at the retreating werewolf…and closed his eyes again. _He would sleep in._ _There was nothing to do anyway…no reason for him to get up at all;_ he thought yawning and opening his eyes. He remained in bed until his roaming eyes came to Harri's bathroom door. He waited a reasonable amount of time so his wife could take care of her bodily functions and then got up and walked to her bathroom. _A good soak sounded like a great idea._ He was half way there when he turned around and cast a locking charm on the werewolf's door.

8888888888888888888888888

Harri sat down and sighed in relief as her bladder emptied itself out….she smiled closing her eyes. Once she was done she brushed her teeth and went over to the large bath tub, a good soak sounded like a good idea.

She eased herself into the tub relishing the warm water. After several minutes she washed her hair and began lathering her body. She was getting ready to just soak when she heard her door open. Looking up she saw a naked Lucius blocking her door. Without thinking she screamed_, Petrificus Totalus_ the wizard fell to the ground painfully.

Harri ran out of the tub wrapping a towel around her body and looked down at her husband. The man's silver eyes were screaming bloody murder _but what could she have done!_ Grabbing a white bath robe she wrapped it around herself and then levitated her husband out of the bathroom into their bedroom.

Harri was half way to the bed with Lucius's naked petrified body when she heard banging coming from the other bathroom. Leaving the blonde Wizard in mid air she walked over to where the noise was coming from …

…………………….

Remus had dressed quickly and was in a panic wondering why Lucius would lock him in the bathroom. The only thing that he could think of was that the co-husband was trying to get Harri alone! He had cast spell after spell but the damn door wouldn't budge! _Well if magic didn't work maybe force would! _And so he started slamming his body against the door.

……………………………

Three feet from the door Harri cocked her head …she heard muffled grunts…and frowned_, they sounded like…the Professor! He was locked in!_ She looked back at her petrified husband and glared angrily. _How dare he lock Remus in! Greedy horny bastard!_

Shaking her head she reached out and opened the door, it had been charmed to open from the outside and gave away easily. In a flash she found herself looking down at her second husband.

"Harri are you-!"

"I'm ok! Please don't worry!" Harry bent down to help the werewolf up while she tried to keep her robe from slipping open.

"What? Where is-?" Remus asked glaring around.

"Over there and I'm fine." Harri pointed at Lucius who was suspended in mid air.

"Did he?" Remus took a step towards the Wizard but Harri grabbed his arm quickly and did not let go. "Remus please I'm fine but I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure little one. But what about him?"

"Him …" Harri walked over to Lucius and moved him to the bed and then placed a blanket over him, _no reason why the portraits should have to suffer with the view, _she thought still angry.

"But Harri!"

"Please Sir…I need to think! I need to figure this out…" Harri mumbled looking from Lucius to Remus and then walked to her bathroom to change.

Remus didn't understand why the girl was being so forgiving. Not wanting to burden her any more he let things alone for now. _He and Lucius would be having a chat a little later but until then…_Raising his fist Remus brought it down to the petrified Wizard's face.

……………………………..

Lucius was in a fury! _How dare she petrify him! How dare she! He'd get her for this. __He'd get-! _His tirade was cut short by a fist that made contact with his jaw…he felt a shooting pain and then his world went dark.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Harri walked back to her bathroom, calling her elf she quickly got dressed. She stepped out of the bathroom to see Remus fidgeting beside the bed. _Poor man he was worried about her!_ Looking over his shoulder she noticed Lucius sleeping. _Just as well! _She thought.

She and Remus walked out quietly not wanting to disturb Lucius' sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Harri and Remus stood at the top of the stairs…_What had happened! Who could've wrecked the house and what the hell was that smell!_ _…And what was Auror Moody doing there! And what was that smell!_

With her hand to her mouth and nose Harri and Remus made their way downstairs.

Auror Moody had managed to get through the wards with the help of Dumbledore. He was here for Malfoy and would arrest him if it killed him and it might just come to that, _MERLIN WHAT WAS THAT SMELL?_

"Madame Potter!" Harri looked at the man irritably and ignored him.

"Nifty!" She called out her hand muffling her voice.

A pop was heard and an elf answered, "Yes Mistress!"

"What happened?"

"Oh a terrible fight! The werewolves and the Veelas and the Weasleys and the Purebloods!"

"I should've known Harri! I'm sorry." Remus whispered guiltily. _Greyback would've had something to do with this. He should've known better._

"Madame Potter! I am speaking-" Moody spoke gruffly not used to being ignored.

"And you can speak till you're blue in the face but until you can not address me by my correct name I will not listen to you." Harri bristled looking at the Auror coldly.

Moody cleared his throat surprised by the girl's tone, "My apologies Madame Malfoy Lupin."

"Apology accepted now give me a minute." She said turning to the house elf. "I want everything cleaned up and get rid of that smell. Also is _The Pack_ in the cottage?"

"Yes Lady! They're sleeping!"

"Good make sure they lack nothing."

"Yes lady we elves take care of everything!" Nifty exclaimed his eyes shining at the prospect of all the cleaning up.

"Good get to work then." Harri turned back to the Auror taking hold of her second husband's hand. She had a terrible feeling and she was scared. Remus squeezed Harri's hand in support and remained silent.

"Now how did you get in and what can I do for you on the morning after my wedding?" Harri asked smiling sweetly.

Remus was startled by Harri's bipolar transformation…the girl was acting odd. One minute she was screaming at the Auror and the next she was the Lady of the house. He wondered if it had to do with last night.

The old Auror puffed his chest out and handed Harri a legal looking parchment, "Dumbledore was good enough to assist."

"Dumbledore!" Remus interrupted loudly.

"...and It grieves me Madame Malfoy Lupin to have to inform you that Lord Malfoy is under arrest." the Auror continued smuggly. _He had been after Malfoy for a while and it felt good to finally catch him._

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Harri screamed almost hysterical. "NIFTY! NIFTY!" she continued.

"Harri don't worry it'll be alright." Remus tried to comfort his wife but he could feel her panicking inside.

The little elf appeared along with four other elves, the little creatures scurried to work while Nifty looked at his Mistress expectantly.

"Get Lord Malfoy's attorneys here this instant!"

"Madame I assure you!"

"You can assure me all you want Mr. Moody but my husband will not be leaving with you just like that!"

"The Ministry-"

"The Ministry! …Don't speak to me of the Ministry! If it weren't for me the Ministry would not be here!"

"This is highly irregular."

"Yes it is but so is my life." Harri mumbled trying not to lose control of her patience.

888888888888888888888888

Remus sat next to Harri while Lucius' attorneys looked over the parchment and consulted this and that amongst themselves.

"If we could speak to Lord Malfoy…" the second attorney tried again.

"I've already told you he's indisposed." Remus said sipping his tea. Harri seemed to be holding up but he could tell she was worried and on the verge of crying.

"It's just…" The attorney tried one last time.

"Look I don't have time for this!" Moody growled interrupting.

"Then you will make time Sir. You will damn well make time." _They wanted to take her family! They wanted to take her family!_ Harri's hand went to her stomach. She wanted to scream but she didn't. In the end she whispered calmly. "You will make time. You owe me that much… you all do."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Thanks for being patient! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. worth waiting for

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Prejudiced**

Chapter 10. . "…worth waiting for."

Chapter 10. Prejudiced.

It was a very angry Moody that left Malfoy Manor promising to come back. Harri wasn't worried though; he had left minus her first husband. _Let him come back, they'd be ready…_

As much as Remus would've liked to have seen the last of Lucius he knew the bastard had to stick around at least until their child was born. Harri had been meant to be his mate way before the Pureblood. Still he stood by her chair offering her a support he did not feel while she tried to keep Malfoy from Azkaban.

"Well Gentlemen it seems you have your work cut out for you." Remus observed neutrally.

"Sir, Madame we can't guarantee that we'll be able to keep Lord Malfoy from Azkaban."

"You will be in charge of the Potter estates, won't you?" Harri asked pointedly.

"Yes…Lord Malfoy mentioned it." One of the Attorney's admitted looking at the other two quickly.

"…and I'm sure you're paid well for your services."

"Madame your husband's account is very important to us!"

"Well then I suggest you do everything within your power to make sure these threats stop! I don't want my wife's peace of mind disturbed because you can't keep me out of Azkaban, now do I?" Lucius sarcastically warned from the door. The Wizard was dressed impeccably and walked slowly into the room as if nothing had happened. Everyone stood up except Harri, who was unable to meet his eyes. The Wizard nodded to his attorneys ignored Remus completely and stood by his young wife.

"We assure you Lord Malfoy that-"

"I'm sure you do. So I won't keep you any longer. You may leave." The blonde wizard said airily.

The three attorneys stood up at once and left without another word. They knew when it was time to make an exit. I the new Lady Mafoy was serious about taking the Potter account from them they would certainly have their work cut out for the next couple of weeks.

Lmlmlmlmlmllmlmlmlmlmlmlmllmlmlmlmlm

Lucius sat in front of his wife…frowning slightly. _Hexed! She had hexed him and that half breed had hit him! Well he might forgive her after some kind of punishment but not Lupin, the werewolf would get his. _He thought rubbing his sore chin.

Harri looked down at her hands silently. "I'm sorry about…ahum….about…"

Lucius smirked and nodded, "apology accepted…Lady Malfoy." He said looking at Remus. The werewolf snarled at him behind Harri.

"I over reacted." She murmured.

"No need to say anything else." Lucius added. _Harri was of little consequence right now. He had to get to the bottom of what was happening at the Ministry. He had paid more than enough money to stay out of Azkaban! He was not about to be arrested now that he was so close to getting his life together again._

"Was the coupling a success?" Lucius asked looking at Harri who was sitting quietly…too quietly for his liking. _He wondered if she was unbalanced. The girl seemed to go from a demure little mouse, to a complete harlot in bed to a fiery warrior in a matter of seconds. Would the real Harri Potter please stand up?_ He asked sarcastically.

"Yes it was. In fact I think it may be more than one." She said looking up at Remus.

"Really! Oh Harri I'm so happy!" Remus exclaimed kneeling before her.

"Great... a litter!" Lucius murmured in disgust.

"Lucius!" Harri shouted hurt and angered by her aristocratic husband.

"THREAD CAREFULLY MALFOY!" Remus shot to his feet threateningly.

"OR WHAT!" Lucius smiled sarcastically and remained sitting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" the werewolf advanced on the Pureblood hoping Malfoy would take his challenge.

"I'M NOT IN A BODY BIND NOW MUTT!" Lucius said silkily.

Harri covered her ears. She wanted them _to stop, to get along, to care for the children if not for her or for the family they had become. _"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

The wizards advanced on each other oblivious to her shouts. Looking at the pair she did the only thing she could she drew her wand and cast a body bind on them. The pair collapsed to the floor in surprise.

"Why can't we all just get along?" she asked standing over the pair. Remus had the good sense to look slightly guilty whereas Lucius looked downright murderous. _That was twice she'd hexed him! Twice!_

Harry sighed and levitated both of her husbands to their bedchamber sadly. _She was married to two men who hated each other. How were things supposed to work out? She had to think! She had to make it work! For the children's sake she had to make it work! _

She went past the harried looking elves that were still busily cleaning the hall up and up the stairs until she got to the double doors. It was almost noon_. Where had her morning gone to_? She asked herself as she laid her husbands on their side of the bed. Feeling lonely she crawled in between them and lay down. She closed her eyes and after a good cry fell asleep.

Lucius heard Harri's sobs and frowned inside. _She was crying! How dare she? He was the one they were trying to drag off to Azkaban! He was the one that had gotten saddled with sharing her! He was the one who had a pack of werewolves installed in his beloved cottage! He was the one whose Manor had been thrashed! He was the one that had been hexed not once but twice and in his own home! He should be sobbing a river! Not her!_

Remus heard Harri's sobbing and growled angrily at himself. _She was crying because he couldn't keep his temper in check! How dare he do something like that! He was supposed to protect his wife and here he was causing her more pain! He was dirt! No, he was worse than dirt! Poor Harri she had two husbands and both of them were completely worthless. I'll make it up to you! I'm sorry Harri! I'll make it up to you! As soon as i get rid of Malfoy...I'll make it up to you._

Hlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlrhlr

Hours later Harri woke up with her head resting on Lucius's shoulder. The spell must have worn off because he had his arm around her and was sleeping soundly. She felt a soothing breath on her back and a hand on her hip, looking down she saw Remus's hand. She closed her eyes sighing. _Merlin she would've never thought that it could feel this good to be held by the pair at the same time_.

She lay unmoving trying to make the experience last for as long as possible but minutes later it all fell apart when Lucius woke with a start.

Lucius was having a nightmare_. He saw Harri in a room littered with bassinets filled not with beautiful blonde babies but with furry brown puppies! Some of the puppies were yipping and yapping while their tails wagged back and forth. Some were scratching themselves and some were howling! Harri was holding one of the puppies and he could see that she was pregnant yet again. She looked at him and smiled rubbing her swollen stomach proudly, "We're a family Lucius! Here, this one is yours!" She said holding out the pup she carried, the puppy whimpered and opened his eyes they were silvery blue… _

Remus heard the start and woke up immediately. _It was Malfoy he should've known!_

Harri raised her head of her first husband's chest and met his startled eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lucius answered moving off the bed. "I have things to do."

Harri looked at her husband's retreating back and lay back down. Remus' arms went around Harri and began to kiss her gently. Harri felt a warmth spread throughout her body and clung to second her husband excitedly.

………………………

Lucius walked away but turned when he heard a small moan from behind him._ The_ _wolf was making love to his wife! To his wife! IN HIS BED! IN HIS BLOODY BED!_

"Get off her!" he barked stomping back. Remus looked up his eyes completely amber and scrambled off the bed ready for a fight.

"She's my wife!"

"Mine too!"

Harri had had enough. _She had tried! She had accepted the bond with Lucius! She had allowed Lucius to make love to her! She had taken a second husband instead of holding out the two years 'till Lucius was forced to give her a divorce! She had allowed both of them to touch her! She had stood up for Lucius with Moody! She had stood up for Remus when Lucius had refused him as her choice as second husband! She had threatened Lucius attorney's with the Potter account! She had tried to keep the peace between the pair! She had apologized to Lucius for hexing him! She had tried!_

"Then treat me like one!" she shouted jumping off the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked exasperatedly.

"Harri please don't interfere this is between he and I."

"No it isn't it. It's between the three of us! Or have you forgotten I was the one both of you made love to last night."

"Harri it's just that-" Remus wanted nothign more than to hit Mlafoy again but stopped himself reluctantly.

"It's nothing Remus! I won't stand by and see the both of you go against each other as if I don't exist! I'm your wife and his and I will not be ignored by either one!"

"Not much chance of that with your ranting!" Lucius shouted spitefully. _Merlin, what a nag!_

Harri opened her mouth but closed it. Without saying a thing she left in a huff. _Kill yourselves then what do i care! she thought angrily._

lhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhlhl

"There was no need to be rude to her! Your mad at me remember!" Remus shouted.

"Oh I think I can be mad at her too! There's plenty of it to go around!" Lucius said arranging his cufflinks.

"You're a bastard!"

"And your not! Really Lupin you don't think I believe all that oohing and ahhhing!"

"Just because you don't care for her!"

"What I feel for her is none of your business! Our magic was bonded incase you've forgotten!"

"Well then you must be a bigger bastard than I thought! Cause I don't see how you can treat her the way you do especially after such a strong bond!"

"Just because I don't drool over her mutt doesn't mean I don't have some regard for the girl." _Have regard for the girl! Merlin where had that come from! The stupid bond was going to be the end of him. _Turning on his heel he left the room.

_888888888888888888888888888_

Harri walked out of the Manor wanting to apparate away but she knew the Manor was warded against the Ladies apparating without their Lords' permission so she walked instead. Before she knew it she was on top of the hill looking down at the famous cottage.

"Lady Lupin" the deep voice greeted.

Harri turned startled by the voice behind her. "Alpha Greyback!"

"You're up early." The enormous werewolf pointed out smiling wolfishly.

"It's past noon!" Harri said smiling.

"It's your…how do the muggles say it, it's your_ honeymoon…_were I too have a creature as lovely as yourself as my mate I assure you we'd still be …"

Harri blushed and looked down. "I don't know if I should be flattered Alpha Greyback" she mumbled softly.

"Flattered Madame, you should be flattered…" the Alpha growled deeply. Looking at the towering werewolf from under her lashes Harri blushed shyly.

Greyback was impressed with the heroine of the Wizarding Wolrd. Harriet Potter was a pretty little piece. _She wasn't very tall, but she did have the most beautiful black hair. Oh and what a sweet mouth, reminded him of a rose bud, and what a bosom to boot! Greyback could only wonder how Lupin could even share her. Had he been in the other werewolf's shoes he would have arranged for Malfoy to fall of a cliff or be trampled by hippograffs or something._

"Penny for your thoughts Alpha Greyback." Harri looked at the werewolf's thoughtful face and smiled wondering what he could be thinking about.

"Please call me Fenrir! And they are not worth that much!" He laughed showing his large canines.

"Thank you Fenrir. You must call me Harri."

"No Madame. I will call you Harriet."

"Why?"

"Harri is a child's name…you are no longer a child…"

Harri smiled wistfully and nodded. "I haven't been to the cottage."

"Allow me then to serve as your guide. _The pack_ is just getting up. Would you like to join us for a meal?" Greyback asked offering his arm.

Harri smiled taking it, "That would be very nice. Ahhh... Fenrir what were you doing on the hill?" Harri asked several minutes later.

"I was waiting for Mr. Snape!"

"Professor Snape!"

"The one and only. We have some unfinished business but he did not come…I'll just have to leave it for another time. Good things are always worth waiting for."

"You believe that?" Harri asked mournfully looking back at the manor.

"With all my heart." Greyback nodded smiling kindly. _What an odd girl Harriet was. A woman with a child's heart and a longing inside her came through loud and clear. It made Fenrir want to howl sadly. Little Harriet was very unhappy and needed help._

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Lucius looked up from the different parchments noticing the darkness outside. He had eaten a light lunch and had gone to work in his study after the argument with Lupin.

He had gone over the information he had been given by his contacts in the Ministry and had come to the conclusion that although Dumbledore wanted him in Azkaban he was not acting alone. He had also come across a most interesting piece of information it seemed that the healer who had informed him of Harri's multi spouse status was no where to be found. He had sent an owl to the Medi Wizard and the owl had come back…come back indeed. Something in his gut told him that the Healer and Moody's warrant to Azkaban were related.

He heard laughter and stood up figuring it must be Harri.

------------------------------------------------

Harri was laughing heartily. _Who would have thought that the Alpha had a sense of humor and such a flirty one too?_

"Oh stop!"

"Ok I will. But only after you promise to take care of yourself and come back tomorrow for breakfast." he asked noticing Lucius Malfoy at the entrance of the hallway.

"That would be great!" Harri smiled.

"Excellent!" Greyback exclaimed taking her hand and kissing it.

Damning all werewolves and his own stupifity for allowing the Pack to remain at the cottage. Lucius clenched his fists and walked back to his study.

Greyback winked at Harri and walked away. His hearing had picked up on some howling and he wondered if the Pack had found Snape like they had been ordered to.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was evening again and Remus and Lucius were eyeing each other warily while Harri sat between the pair ignoring them. They had finished a quiet dinner and had moved to the small library for coffee.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed." Harri announced after several minutes.

"And who will you be sleeping with tonight?" Lucius asked.

"With none of you."

"What? Why?" The Wizards asked completely shocked by the announcement.

"You have pretty much disappointed me. Remus you are a wonderful person but you think I'm a child and that I can't see that you don't want the three of us to be family but just you and I… and that's unacceptable. There are three people in this relationship not two. So I will not sleep with you until you come to terms with it and accept it in your heart."

"Lucius you don't only think I'm a child but that I'm a stupid one …you don't care for me. The children I'm carrying were just a way to assure that you got my money. Unfortunately our bond has affected me and I find myself stupidly hoping you care for me but until that happens I will not sleep with you ever again."

"I've been sorely disappointed Gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Harri moved to the door.

"So what does this mean? That unless we learn to share like good little children you will not have sex with us." Lucius asked after her.

Harri stopped and turned to face her first husband, "If you'd like to see it that way."

"I don't like to see it that way. It's what you're saying!"

"Harri please think about this. You need me! The child needs-" Remus began taking her by the arms.

"Not just you Remus! I need Lucius too!" Harri protested pulling away.

"Lucius doesn't want anything to do with them or you!" Remus exclaimed exasperated.

"I don't want to hear it!" Harri cried into her hands.

"Girl you are my wife!" Lucius was not a patient man and he was at his wits end with Harri. _Care! Did he care for her? He didn't know? The bond was pulling on him, playing with his emotions. Only his strict control helped him keep his cold demeanor. He nervously wondered how long he'd be able to keep his emotions in rein._

"I'm your wife not your property! and I will not let you touch me until you understand that! I will be treated with respect! If you hadn't touched me in the first place this stupid bond would have never been cast! You took advantage of your power and it backfired on you! And now you're stuck with me! And I'm stuck with you!... And aren't you supposed to even care just a little!"

"You have what you need to live comfortably... you will never suffer at my hands." Lucius stated emotionlessly.

"ARE YOU BLIND? LOOK AT ME LUCIUS! DO I LOOK HAPPY?" Harri screamed shouting. Her hands clenched in fists of rage and impotence.

"Harri please don't get upset! The babies!"

"Be quiet Remus! I need to say it at least once! If you won't care enough for this family to set your differences aside then I don't want you anywhere near me! Think about it! I have my children to live for now! What do you have Lucius? Wealth, power, social status? How satisfying can it be without someone there with you? Without a friend, a lover and a companion.

"And you Remus? You want to control me, to set me up in a golden tower where I can only be yours…but I'm not. I don't belong to anyone but me...and if I choose to be with you it's because you complete me…just like Lucius does…just like the children do. I have enough magic inside me to destroy anyone and anything that stands in my way but I won't because what I want is to share, to love and to live happily and I can't do that with only one of you. A multi-spouse can not be happy with only one husband…she has to have the pair."

"You want a fairy tale!" Lucius smiked and walked away.

"I want a family!" Harri shouted after him. The words echoed through the bond but Lucius continued walking. _If Harri wanted to berate her life then it was her problem. __He was happy with the way things were, _Lucius thought obstinately.

Remus knew he wanted Harri for himself _but what good could come out of making Lucius part of their relationship? It was clear the Pureblood did not want them. Why was Harri forcing them together! Couldn't the girl see that she **was** asking for a fairy tale?_

"When you agreed to marry me I remember asking if you would marry us. You said that you would and now you're taking it back Remus. I want us to be a family," she said looking at the spot where Lucius had stood, "but until you accept the him as part of this marriage. I don't want you near me. You say you care for me…well prove it!"

Harri stood up and walked out leaving a lonely albeit stubborn werewolf staring at the empty room. Minutes later she opened a door that led her to the west wing of the Manor where her new apartments would lie.

"HOW DID IT GO?" the deep voice asked from the shadowy hall.

"I don't know. I did everything you suggested." Harri answered nervously.

"Did you cry?" the deep voice asked.

"YES AND AT THE RIGHT MOMENTS TOO." Harri said looking up at Greyback.

The Werewolf smiled and patted her head. Harri smiled and wrapped her arms around the Alpha's waist gratefully_. She couldn't wait to write to Luna and Hermione and tell them about her new found friend and ally._

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_**thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**next chapter...guess who goes to Azkaban...**_

_**guess what Hermonie finds out about the missing Medi-Wizard...**_

_**guess who strikes Greyback's fancy... and no it's not Harri... **_


	11. Hopes and Misery

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Prejudiced**

Chapter 11. . " _Hopes and Misery_"

****

**_A week after chapter 10…_**

Harri sat in the dining room by herself. Lucius and Remus were still sulking. She had hoped that they would react but they hadn't and it was getting on her nerves. She finished breakfast and picked up some owls that had arrived that morning and went outside to read. She passed Lucius along the way but ignored him.

Harri sat in the garden with a wrap around her and opened the owls.

**The first one was from Hermione. **

_Dear Harri,_

_I hope things are going well with you and your husbands…can't believe I just wrote that. So are you pregnant…you should be, right? When will you know? I have been researching the multi-spouse topic and have found very little information written on it. So I was hoping you'd be able to shed some light on some things…they can be of a very private nature so you don't have to answer my questions. I hope you will though._

_I tried to get a hold of the healer that diagnosed you but he seems to have disappeared because I've sent him several owls and they have all come back… I haven't given up though._

_We'll be getting a three day weekend but I'll be staying in Hogwarts since my parents won't be home. That's all for now, take care and write back._

_Hermonie._

**_The second letter was from Ronald._**

_Hi Harri,_

_How are things? I'm sorry about the mess at the Manor but those snobby bastards had it coming talking about you and the Professor the way they did! Anyway just wanted to say sorry. I know the Professor is probably taking great care of you so I'm not worried about Malfoy wanting to make your life miserable. _

_Your Friend,_

_Ron._

_The Professor taking care of me? Not bloody likely! S_he whispered wiping her eyes roughly.

_**The third letter was from Hogwarts school of Wizardry**_

_Lady Malfoy-Lupin _

_We received your request concerning information on possible school books that can be used in home schooling your children before their enrollment to Hogwarts. We can not fulfill your request for such information because it is school policy not to allow the enrollment of half breeds such as werewolves to Hogwarts. As you know werewolves have an extremely violent nature and they may be dangerous to the well being of other students._

_We wish to inform you now so that you can make other arrangements for your children's education._

_Our apologies for any inconvenience this may cause you._

_Albus Dumbledore, __Headmaster._

Harri crupled the last owl in her hand_. She wasn't going to cry! She wasn't going to cry!_ She murmured walking to the hill. _She wouldn't think of it! Her children didn't need Hogwarts!_

_**an hour later….**_

"Well I'll be damned!" Greyback half shouted startling Harri.

"Oh Gosh it's you!" Harri smiled wrapping her arms around herself. _It was starting to get cold. Soon it'd start snowing._

"Yup the one and only!" Greyback smiled walking over to the petite girl.

"I swear I don't know what'll happen to me when you and the pack leave."

"I'M SURE YOU'LL BE GLAD TO SEE US GO!"

"NO, I WON'T." Harri said mournfully.

"What's wrong Harriet?" Greyback asked worriedly. The girl was not looking good.

"It's not working Fenrir…" Harri whispered sadly.

"They're still being pig headed."

"Very much."

"Stupid Gits!"

"I'm, so lonely…I…I…" Harri blushed slightly.

"You what Harri?"

"I need them Fenrir." She murmured looking embarrassed.

_Uh uh! _"Need them as in …need them?" he looked down at her.

"Yup that need them." She admitted blushing.

"You feel it?"

"A lot."

"Then they feel it too…and more I'm sure."

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"So what do I do?"

"You hold off till they break. I'm thinking Moony might give in first."

"Why?"

"He's a werewolf. We have very little will power when it comes to our mates."

"Really?"

"Yeah it' a curse." He whispered in mock secrecy.

"Don't worry I won't tell." She whispered back, "but how do I go about it…"

"First, you need to get your mind of things…you're pregnant right?"

"Yes, twins."

"A litter! Excellent! You have to think about the pups…get things ready for them. Have someone help you!"

"Yes I see what you mean. I guess I've been dwelling on things to much. Maybe Hermione can come and stay the weekends with me?"

"Her- who?"

"Hermione…she's a great friend…you might remember her from the wedding, brown hair, really smart came with her father."

"Can't say I do but there were so many people!"

"I think I'll invite Luna too!"

"Luna, lovely name it means Moon …the name of the Goddess."

…………………..

_**Hours later….**_

Harri sat down feeling much better and began writing to her friends. She'd have them over and they would have a great time decorating the nursery. They'd go shopping and dine out. It would be so much fun!

…………..

Lucius was going over some papers from his attorneys when he noticed Harri standing by the door.

"Are you busy?"

"The usual." He answered shifting in his seat.

"I wanted to have some friends over this weekend."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…Hermione and Luna…Luna Lovegood." Harri felt slightly dizzy, she hadn't been in Lucius' presence for about a week and it was making her feel odd. _Probably the bond_, she thought.

Lucius tried breathing, counting backwards, tapping his quill, biting his lip to control his emotions but it wasn't working and he knew he'd lose it if Harri did not give in soon.

"They'll be staying in my wing."

"Oh." Lucius mumbled looking down. He felt his hands staring to shake.

"Anyway I just wanted to let you know."

"And so you have," in his need to keep his emotions controlled Lucius spoke a little harsher than he had meant to. Harri simply nodded and walked away hurt by her husband's brusque manner.

000000000000000000000000

_**Minutes later….**_

Harri found Remus working on a potion in his wing of the Manor.

Remus had smelled Harri coming towards him long before he heard her…her scent teasing the werewolf inside him.

"Remus?" Harri called entering the room Moony had turned into a Potions lab.

"Yes Harri?" he asked without looking up. Her scent was intoxicating; he started mixing the potion for the simple reason that he had to give his hands something to do. _Oh Goddess she was coming into the room. _He mixed faster.

Harri cleared her throat and walked into the room. "I just wanted to tell you that Hermione and Luna are going to be staying with me for the weekend."

"Good!" Remus murmured still not looking at her.

Harri swallowed feeling a warmth spread throughout her body. _Great Lucius made her dizzy and Remus made her hot. Couldn't something in her life be normal?_ Harri put her hand over his arm lightly_. She wanted to talk to him…she wanted him to kiss her…_ "I wanted-"

The slight touch sent shivers through him. _Goddess did she know what her touch was doing to him?_ "Was that all Harri? I need to concentrate." He murmured walking away from her.

Harri pulled her arm back and watched Remus turn his back on her and gather some ingredients from an adjoining table. "No. That was…sorry to have interrupted you, won't happen again." She whispered walking out of the room quickly.

0000000000000000000000

_**Days later….**_

Hermione and Luna were able to make it that weekend and listened to poor Harri. Luna advised her to cast a get along spell on the pair, while Hermione made a list of the facts and promised to do a study on the pair to come up with a strategy that would better help Harri deal with her husbands' attitudes. Harri smiled at their different takes on her problem.

"So this is where you're staying?" Luna asked rubbing the fabric of the curtains on her cheek while she smiled dreamily.

"Yes…"

"It's pretty. The grounds look beautiful." Hermione exclaimed looking out the window.

"They are. Hey! Would you like to meet Fenrir Greyback?"

"The Alpha?" Luna asked looking at her oddly.

"Yeah. Lets' go." Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

00000000000000000000

They stood at the top of the hill looking down at the cottage. Greyback was outside talking to two other werewolves when he suddenly looked up Luna couldn't help but look at him in wonder. _Just like her dream_, she thought dazedly.

Greyback felt a shiver run down his back and looked up to see Harriet and two others. One of the girls was a tall brown haired girl…_has to Hermione,_ he thought. The other was a willowy blonde with a dreamy face, a white almost translucent complexion and grey eyes. _Luna the Goddess_, he thought.

"We'll be having guests tonight alert the pack."

"Yes Greybcak. What about Snape?"

"Hold him in the dungeon until our guests are gone." The werewolf ordered over his back.

"Of course." The werewolves nodded and walked away but not before they stole one a glance at the willowy blonde.

00000000000000000000

Dinner was a gallant affair for the Pack. Everyone kept their feet of the table, hands out of each other plates, and growling to a minimum. But it was the least they could do; packs were rarely graced with a visit from the Goddess herself.

Hermione and Harri were baffled by the Pack's reaction towards Luna they seemed to be captivated by her. Greyback seemed to be going out his way to be attentive to the young girl. Luna would nod and smile at the pack. She seemed to be completely at ease with the group of werewolves. When dinner ended the trio was led to a medium sized hall where they were treated to some singing, dancing and of course some mock fighting. It was a great night for the three girls and they were sad to see it end.

"Greyback and Sunfire escorted them back. Sunfire was the Alpha's second and was chatting with Harri and Hermione pleasantly while Greyback and Luna trailed a little behind.

"You enjoyed the evening Little Goddess."

Luna smiled and nodded.

"You carry her mark." He said touching her almost platinum hair and her face lightly.

"She clouds my mind…I can't control what she says...the Goddess has a very unique nature and personality...I get lost inside."

"What a blessing to be so close!"

"My mother was a Priestess dedicated to her service… I was born on a full moon. Hence my name…the order wants me to join like my mother did but I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Things have changed since my mother died…you can't get married if you join the _Order of the Moon _anymore."

"Ah and you wish to marry?"

"One day…" She began but was suddenly overcome by a slight dizziness. Seconds later Luna blinked and looked at Greyback with a dreamy look on her face, "Did you know that Moonbeams can give you rashes?"

Fenrir smiled and nodded in understanding.

0000000000000000000000

**_The next day…_**

The trio left for Diagon Alley to buy some things for the nursery. Lucius and Remus had both left notes giving their permission. Harri traced Lucius' elegant swirls and Remus plain but graceful ones with her fingers. The action was not lost on Harri's companions who looked at their friend sadly.

"Come on Harri where should we go first?" Hermione asked.

"Well how about Blotts? I want to get some books on raising wizard and werewolf children." Harri suggested tucking the notes in her pocket.

"Good idea!"

0000000000000000000000000

_**at Blotts….**_

The trio entered the busy book shop and began browsing quietly. Hermione noticed the stares and hushed whispers first. Words like _werewolf, Death Eater, half breeds_ reached Luna's ears seconds before they reached Harri.

Harri was holding a book on healing potions for babies when someone brushed by murmuring, "_Werewolf bitch_!" She turned around to see who would dare to insult her but the Wizard was out the door already. _Ignorant bastard_! She thought and slammed the book shut.

Hermione and Luna went to their friend's side. "Why don't we go somewhere else?"

Harri nodded knowing her friends had heard the comment.

"Sure. Let me just pay for this…I'd like to buy this book." Harri mumbled placing the book in front of the clerk.

The clerk looked at her rudely, "I'm sorry but we don't deal with Death Eaters."

"I'M NOT A DEATH EATER!"

"If you_ lie_ with dirt ..." The clerk sneered.

"How dare you!" Luna shouted at the clerk.

"Leave her alone!" A wizard who had been listening to the clerk called out putting the book he was reading down.

"A murderer is out because of her!" A witch called out from one of the aisles.

"Mother of half breeds!" Another witch shouted. "Little monsters!" Harri simply stared at the witch angryly, _How dare she! How dare they!_

"Harri let's go!" Hermione said grabbing her friend.

Harri's friends were pushing her out of the shop when she felt a cold sweat come over her and her rage slowly overwhelm her…

"Harri! Harri! Don't!" Hermione screamed as she shook her friend. Luna whimpered feeling Harri's magic begin lashing about. Hermione grabbed both her friends and concentrated trying to apparate them back to the Manor before a tragedy occurred.

0000000000000000000000000000

**_back at the Malfoy Manor..._**

Harri barely made it back before she collapsed between her friends.

"Harri!" Luna shrieked kneeling next to the petite girl.

"Stay with her! I'm getting the Professor and Lord Malfoy." Hermione ran and was half relieved to see Malfoy and the Professor running to meet her.

"HELP ME! HARRI! SHE COLLAPSED." She shouted running head of them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Lucius had felt a surge of anger and magic through their bond and knew somehting terrible had happened.

"SHE GOT ANGRY!"

"Angry?" Remus asked confused.

"I apparated the three of us back before something happened. They were awful to her!" Hermione whispered opening the door to Harri's chambers.

Luna sat in the middle of the floor singing to Harri who was biting her fist as she sobbed quietly. Luna looked up worried "I didn't know what to do."

"You did fine Ms. Lovegood. Please leave us." Malfoy reassured the girl and moved close to Harri.

Luna bit her lip and looked at Hermione who nodded. Careful so as not to disturb Harri she moved away leaving the distraught girl in the care of her husbands.

Harri was oblivious to her husbands and continued sobbing; _she had wanted to kill them! To kill them all! She had murdered for them and they hated her! They hated her children! She wanted them dead! _She thought curling up.

Let's move her to the bed." Lucius picked Harri up and deposited her in the middle of the bed. Harri immediately curled up and continued sobbing more violently

The wards in the house shook. And Malfoy looked up alarmed. He had recast the wards since Moody, no one would be getting in any time soon.

The wards shook more violently seconds later. "I'll go check. Stay with her."

Lupin nodded, he had felt Harri's anguish and had grabbed a pair of calming potions for which he felt grateful. The girl was in pretty bad shape.

Malfoy walked out of the room and saw Luna and Hermione standing nervously by.

"Come with me ladies." The wards shook again.

"Someone is anxious to enter the Manor."

"It's the Ministry!"

"What happened? I want details."

Hermione took a deep breath and told him everything! The blonde wizard did not say anything but both girls could tell that furious did not begin to describe the Lord's feelings.

000000000000000000000000

_**Minutes later...**_

"Mr. Moody back so soon!"

"Where is she?" The Auror demanded looking around the room.

"Who?"

"Luna go get Greyback." Hermione whispered. Luna froze and then smiled before she slipped out unnoticed.

"The Potter Girl!"

"My wife, Lady Malfoy is resting!"

"She's under arrest!" Hermione gasped, _Arrest! Oh Merlin no! Not Harri!_

"Arrest! Not bloody likely!" Lucius thundered at the Auror.

000000000000000000000000000

**Thanks for your patience hope you like the chapter! What did you think of the pairing? Bet you didn't see that one coming!**


	12. Friendly Advice

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Prejudice**

Chapter 12. Friendly advice!

Greyback was in the middle of extracting his vengeance from Snape when he heard the screams. Giving the Potions Master one last punch which was rewarded by cheering from the werewolves around them he turned and left.

"You can let him go!" he ordered. The Potions Master groaned as he was dragged away. The bastards had jumped him and as bad as things had gone for him he was at least alive. _Touchy werewolf bastards! _

000000000000000000

Moody smiled smugly at Lucius waving the parchment in his hand.

"You are insane if you think I will hand Lady Malfoy over to you."

"You have no choice. There were witnesses!"

"There are always witnesses Auror Moody." Lucius smiled walking over to the chimney. Harri's magic was tied to his; there was no way they could survive without each other. It'd be a cold day in hell when they'd be split up.

0000000000000000000

Remus sat holding a frightened Harri in his arms. "I wanted to kill them Remus."

"It's normal to feel angry."

"They were so cruel…" she mumbled curling into herself. The potions had done wonders and she was slowly getting over the incident. Her reaction had frightened her but she had convinced herself that it had been a reflex to the verbal attack. She had to work on getting her magic under control. She closed her eyes, _control, control, control_.

"Harri listen to me…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never …"

"Married me? You don't want me anymore?" she asked brokenly.

"NO NO! I love you Harri really I do…I just feel like my being a werewolf is causing you so much trouble."

"It isn't. I'm glad you did. You understand me and you really care?" She said looking up at her second husband hopefully.

"I don't want you or them to suffer…" he whispered touching her flat stomach.

"I know." She whispered calmly. Greyback had said that Moony was a sentimentalist..., _Could she use this terrible experience to bring her family together? She had to try? _"Please accept Lucius." She pleaded.

Remus grimaced…_that bastard! How could he just ignore what Lucius had done? _

"Please… for me …he's a _git _but he'll change… he'll have to. I can't live without him…but I don't want to live without you. Please." She asked hugging him desperately.

"You must stay strong…" Remus urged_. He wanted nothing more than to make Harri happy. Could he? She was asking for so much…but_ …looking down at her tear stained face his resolve began to crumble.

"I want to be strong. But I feel alone. I don't want it to be like before…I want to have a family." Harri sighed turning away from Remus.

"I'm sorry." Remus mumbled guiltily. _His mate was hurting and he couldn't put his pride aside and try to get along with Lucius. He was shameless!_

Harri waited frightened and desperate but Remus didn't say anything so she began crying softly. "I need you…both of you."

Remus growled and kissed her. Drawing himself away he wiped her eyes and smiled kindly. "Don't cry darling don't cry…I promise to try. I really do. We'll be a family. I promise."

"We will?" Harri looked at Remus' eyes and saw the werewolf's sincerity.

"Sure." Remus swallowed and smiled at her wistfully, "We won't be perfect though."

"I don't want perfect. I want the three of us!"

"Good. Then I'll try…I promise…for you and them." He touched her stomach lightly and pecked her on the cheek. Harri smiled and wrapped her arms around him…_one down one to go._

000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat waiting for his attorneys when he heard the doors open and Grenir Greyback strode in with Luna close behind.

"Ah Lord Lucius how are we today? Ms.Granger so nice to see you again!"

Hermione nodded nervously not taking her eyes off Moody the Wizard was in a huff at being made to wait.

Lucius bit a retort but he was fuming inside. _What was the beast doing in his home? Wasn't the cottage enough?_

"Keeping werewolves, are we?" Moody asked sarcastically as he eyed Luna who stood next to the Alpha with a dazed look.

"They are my guests and are welcomed! Unlike you!" Lucius retorted trying not to choke on the words.

"Had I known you were here Auror I'd 've come sooner." Greyback smiled pleasantly leading Luna and Hermione to a love seat and then going to stand next to the fireplace flexing his hands.

"You're not out of the woods yet Greyback…we may not have proof of what occurred but I now you were in the Dark Lord's Service."

"Prove it." He said smiling magnanimously.

"One day I will!" Moody promised the parchment clenched in his hands.

"When you stick to a lost cause you really commit Auror." Greyback murmured.

"Enough! I've come for Harri Potter!"

"What can I do for you?" Came the soft voice from the behind them.

Moody turned around his wand drawn. Harri stood by the door on Remus's arm.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted. "Remember where you are Sir." _How dare the fool draw a wand on his wife!_

"She's under arrest!"

"Why?" Remus patted Harri's hand and led her to the seat Lucius had been occupying.

"The use of underage magic for one!" Moody accused smugly.

"Underage magic only counts when the witch or wizard is unmarried."

"If you hadn't noticed she's married." Lucius pointed out smirking.

"Twice." Greyback added smiling.

"She used dark magic." Moody growled.

"I most certainly did not!" Harri protested.

"You did and it'll be proven once we run the proper scans on you so come along!"

"It was self defense she doesn't have to go." Luna jumped to her feet the dazed look gone from her face.

"Self defense! She's a powerful Witch!" Moody started towards Harri but stopped when the men in the room tensed up.

Hermione continued as if nothing had happened, "First of all there were three against one."

"You were with her. You and that daft girl over there." Moody blazed angrily

"We weren't the ones being attacked and she is not daft!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"She had a right to defend herself from their prejudiced abuse!" Luna added ignoring Moody's rude remark.

"That's not the point." Moody was furious, _this was supposed to be easy and where the hell was Dumbledore!_

"I'm afraid it is." A deep voice broke into the room. "My apologies Lord Malfoy but the chimney was blocked." The attorney said looking at Greyback pointedly. The Alpha was still in front of it looking at his nails. "Auror Moody, I am attorney Gregory Legalo, in Lord Malfoy's service…if I could see the warrant Sir." the Wizard asked stretching his hand out.

"Here!" Moody placed the parchment in the attorney's hand and stomped off to the opposite side of the room.

"Well this is easy." The attorney murmured looking at the document quickly.

"First of all. This warrant is made out to Harri Potter as she no longer exists this is not legally binding. You will have to get it redone." The attorney handed the parchment over with a smug expression on his face. "There are other things to be looked over but I won't go into them at this moment. As it stands unless you are a guest at Malfoy Manor you are trespassing."

"He isn't!" Lucius clarified. "Tiffy!"

"Yes Master!"

"Show the Auror out." He replied silkily.

0000000000000000000000

"Well that was fun." Greyback clapped his hands looking at Luna.

"Fun isn't the word I would use. I have things to do." Lucius walked away. _Harri was all right or seemed. He wasn't needed._

"We won't keep you." Moony replied dryly.

"You promised." Harri whispered sighing.

"I'm sorry. I did, didn't I?" Remus blushed guiltily. "Goddess this is going to be difficult."

000000000000000000000000

_**Later that evening….**_

Harri stood by the door and knocked before pushing the door open. "Lucius are you busy?" she asked her first husband was before his desk going over a long parchment.

"Some." He murmured not looking up.

"I've invited Greyback to stay and have dinner at the Manor. Would you like to come and join us?" she invited…moving close to his desk her voice a husky whisper.

"You've got plenty of company to keep you amused I'm sure." Lucius replied looking up his eyes fixated on her lips for some reason.

"I'm not looking for amusement Lucius." Harri smiled caressing her neck softly.

Lucius saw the small fingers and remembered Harri touching his face the last time they had sex and licked his lips.

"please say you'll come." She pleaded placing her hand over his.

Lucius wondered if the girl was trying to seduce him. He shook his head mentally this was Harri…she didn't have it in her to do such a thing. Placing his quill to the side he bit his lip and nodded. "I'll be there in half an hour." Merlin he needed to be close to Harri!

"Thank you." Harri couldn't help but smile Lucius nodded and went back to work.

00000000000000000000000000

_**half an hour before dinner…**_

Harri had stolen a moment away from Greyback and stood listening to the Alpha's advice. "Seduce them! I DON'T THINK I CAN!" she cried shocked. _Sure she could flirt but to openly seduce them!_

"Of course you can! Remus is a werewolf. Trust me when I tell you we are a horny lot!"

"Greyback!"

"Sorry but we are!" the Alpha repeated clasping his hands behind his back.

"But it's been almost two weeks and he's only kissed me once!"

"He's probably taking potions." Greyback whispered.

"Potions? You're probably right he's been in the labs a lot lately!"

"Of course I am."

"Show him a little skin and he'll be drooling and howling like the best of us!"

"Greyback the way you say things." Harri murmured looking down at her feet.

"Just being sincere."

"But what about Luicus?" _Remus had pretty much committed to behaving himself…but Lucius he was a whole different game!_

"Lucius Malfoy is bonded to you."

"Yeah I know we're bonded."

"No you silly goose. Your magic is more powerful than his. So you have the upper hand in this marriage. He can't live without you and he knows it. He's being stubborn that's all."

"But he looks so in control so sure of himself."

"He's a Malfoy. It's their trademark."

"All right but how do I…no never mind I'll figure it out."

"I know you will. Just a little friendly advice …."

"All right I'm listening."

"It's not how much you show but how you show it."

"…So don't rip my clothes off." She whispered straight forward.

"Never…that's trashy. Work with one button…play with it…run your fingers along side your throat…look at them from under your lashes…tease them."

"Oh dear…!" Harri murmured…_Greyback did have a point_, she thought. _He was a man so he would know_. _Merlin what was she going to do when he left? She simply had to get the pair in bed with her before the Pack left!_

00000000000000000000

_**Later at dinner…**_

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Hermione and Luna kept the conversation going for the trio's sake. Harri couldn't be grateful enough. Hours later it was all over. Greyback took his leave and Hermione and Luna left for bed.

Harri was left alone in the library with Moony and Lucius.

The Pure Blood sat watching his wife closely…she was biting her lips and was breathing deeply. She looked beautiful and he wanted nothing more that to kiss her. Unfortunately the werewolf was there, watching her with as much attention as he was. He sighed in exasperation and almost got up and left.

Harri sighed softly…_seduce them…here goes nothing!_ She pulled on the first button of her blouse and massaged the front of neck. Remus nostrils flared when he saw his wife's pale skin. The way she moved her fingers underneath the blouse was making him ache with desire. She looked up and opened her mouth slightly her tongue licking her lips lightly before she turned to Lucius. Meeting his grey eyes she loosened her hair.

Lucius inhaled slowly…she was beautiful. Without meaning to the memories of their last lovemaking flooded back. _Merlin he wanted her, he needed her so badly. Did she even know how much? _

"You don't know what you're getting into Harri." Lucius whispered rising to his feet.

"I know what I want Lucius…what I need." She smiled her fingers going to the second button.

"Harri…" Remus moved to her side.

"I want you Remus. I want you both…" She looked to the pair and moved to the third button.

When Lucius took her chin and kissed her Harri sighed in relief and kissed him back. Her hands going around him while Remus undid the last buttons and pulled her blouse out. Lucius couldn't think straight as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

Harri moaned softly when she was pushed to the back of the sofa as her husbands explored her body. She relished Lucius mouth and Remus's hands. _Two down, s_he thought before they apparated to their bedroom.

000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took a while.


	13. completely and utterly disowned!

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**Prejudice**

Chapter 13. …_completely and utterly disowned_

_**A month later….**_

Harri had received along with Lucius a formal summons to the Ministry. She clutched the parchment in her hand nervously as Lucius went over the figures for this month.

_Thank Merlin the werewolf was in the dungenous at Grimmauld Place. Tonight would be the full moon and as a werewolf Remus was too dangerous for Harri_. So Lucius had a vacation for a couple of days. _He could hardly wait to get her alone, he enjoyed making love to his wife and though he and the wolf had come to a sort of arrangement which consisted mainly of ignoring each other it was an almost impossible feat to do so while naked in the bedroom._

"Lucius I'm worried!"

"Me too…profits are down by twelve percent…need to look into that." Lucius nodded absently going over the reports on one of Harri's muggle companies. The income Harri's wealth had brought to the marriage was infusing new blood per say and things were definitely looking up. His Pureblood friends had even invited Harri to some of their social gatherings. If the common wizarding world was to ignorant to snatch up a figure like Harri and her husband the Pure Bloods weren't…things were changing, it was no longer about blood but power. Well... it had always been about power but now more than ever.

"I'm not talking about business Lucius! I'm talking about this !" she said waving the parchment in her hand.

"That!" he exclaimed surprised. "Why? It's not as if they can do anything."

"…but Lucius…they've been after us. Harassing us!"

"Well it'll stop soon enough. Fudge won't be in office for ever and Dumbledore is getting old."

"There's no need to be so heartless."

"Heartless? Those two have made it their mission in life to badger us…and not just us two. They've even dragged _what's his name_ into it."

"I wish you would stop with the _what's his name_ bit." Harri sighed reading the summons for the fourth time.

"Don't hold you breathe my little Lady Malfoy." Lucius answered dryly. _Hum…the numbers weren't adding up he'd have to take a little trip and visit the manager soon._

"Malfoy Lupin." Harri corrected_. She knew she should be happy the pair had been getting along better per say. Well they were not arguing at least_.

"If you like…"

"Lucius…"

"Ahum…" _There! Another error…the muggle manager must think he was stupid or something. _

Harri sat back she should've known better than to speak to the Wizard. Lord Malfoy was again powerful. With their combined wealth the Malfoy-Potter Family was the third richest in Wizarding England. Lucius she supposed felt confident that their wealth could keep them out of Azkaban. For once she hoped he was right. She looked outside it was getting dark…she closed her eyes…_poor Remus all alone in Grimmauld Place_. "Lucius."

"Yes?" Lucius asked without looking up.

"I want to go to Grimmauld Place."

"Absolutely not!" the Pureblood said raising his head to look at his wife who was staring at the approaching darkness. "He's a wolf he'll be fine. He doesn't need you."

"Not before... but now…I feel like I'm abandoning him."

"He asked you stay, didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Harri answered quietly. _She felt so small, poor Remus_.

"Then that's that." Lucius said putting the parchment away. "Time for bed I think."

"Lucius I though maybe we shouldn't."

"You think too much Harriet." Lucius admonished kissing her hungrily. _It would be a whole month before he would get her alone again and he was not going to let her slip away just because the mutt was having his monthly! Transformation that is!_

………………………………………………………..

Harri lay in her husband's arms trying to sleep feeling like the worst harlot in the world. She had let him make love to her…all the time thinking of Remus…she tried to move away but Lucius tightened his hold and she closed her eyes…the moonlight shone through the long windows and she could feel her second husband's loneliness. _She should have stayed at Grimmauld with him! She should've listened to her heart! She should've gone_…she thought crying silently…

Lucius was sleeping soundly when a sudden sadness shook him from his slumber…_he felt horrible…tired, lonely and sad. Terribly, terribly, sad._ With a cry he shot up confused. _What was going on?_ Looking down Lucius saw Harri crying quietly.

He let himself fall back with a groan…_damn werewolf!_

…………………………………………………………

Harri opened the door from the library at Grimmauld Place. "Dobby!"

"Yes Mistress!" Dobby answered with a pop.

"Where's Remus!"

"He can't be disturbed!" Dobby cried in protest.

"Take her to him now." Lucius ordered from behind her. Dooby took a step back cowered. _His old master was back…_

Harri ran after Dobby into a part of the house she'd never been in while Lucius hung back in disgust. The Black's had been one of the most influential Pure blood families. Seeing the once proud house crumbling to the ground filled him with a certain feeling of dread! There was nothing Lucius feared more than the destruction of his family…of the old ways…of tradition. _His family would never go down this road_…_never._ Squaring his shoulders he walked after his wife.

……………………………………..

**_Hours earlier..._**

Moony lay tired from trying to break free of the chains around his arms and legs. He whimpered painfully his front paw was bleeding and he lifted his head to lick the cut clean. He looked around, it was dark…so dark so empty…he howled mournfully. His only company was a house elf who sat outside waiting for his master to recover the next morning. The werewolf tried pulling free again but the chains held fast. Exhausted from hours of effort the werewolf collapsed and tried to sleep away the pain and loneliness.

Hours later the wards moved and Dobby was beckoned away. With great reluctance the elf left his sleeping master.

………………………………

Harri ran to the small cell. _There he was chained…in a stone and iron cell that lay buried under Grimmauld Place._

"Oh Remus…" Harri cried kneeling before the cell. The werewolf half opened his eyes and whimpered at the familiar scent and quiet sobs that echoed through the dungeons before he fell back unconscious.

Lucius tried to remain aloof but his wife's tears were tearing him into small pieces…_with every passing day it seemed that their bond was growing in strength_…unused to letting his emotions rule his behavior he found the need to comfort Harriet completely alien. But comfort her he did.

He walked slowly to her, went down on one knee and took her in his arms.

"It's awful Lucius! We can't leave him here!" She sobbed.

Lucius looked to the unconscious chained animal in the small cell. "He's a-"

"He's my husband! He's a wizard just like you!" She shouted punching him in the chest.

"Harriet…calm down." Lucius.

"I won't let him stay here!" she cried pulling away from him.

"He locked _himself _up for a reason!" Lucius eyed the werewolf warily. The creature did not seem to be awake…_maybe he could stun him or apparate him chains and all…oh Merlin was he making plans to take the werewolf to Malfoy Manor…good thing his father was dead or he'd be disowned! _

……………………………..

Several bruises later an exhausted Malfoy lay back down in his bed. Harri sat in the next room with Lupin who was still chained but now lay on a make shift bed while Harriet spoke to him quietly. The werewolf had swatted him twice. His arm was going to be _so sore_ tomorrow. Malfoy watched the scene through the connecting door in disgust and turned over angrily. _Damn werewolves!_

Hours later while Moony slept Harri walked to Lucius' side of the bed and kissed him. When she pulled away his gray eyes were looking into her green ones.

Lucius felt the feather like kiss and opened his eyes to look into Harri's emerald ones…_Merlin she was beautiful._

"Thank you."

Lucius nodded slightly and raised his hand to touch the side of her face. Harri closed her eyes and sighed soflty. When Lucius pulled her to him she kissed him passionately.

…………………………………….

The next morning Lucius woke to find Harri snuggled against his side and the largest wolf like creature he'd ever seen next to her …

Lucius' grey eyes met Moony's amber ones and then they both went back to sleep.

_Yes, completely and utterly disowned!_

……………………………………………………….

**Thanks for your patience I wanted to solidify the trio's relationship before I got on with the plot…I'm almost there! Thanks for your patience and for reviewing!**


	14. Just misplaced!

**HARRY IS A GIRL FIC!**

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them! Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP, LM, RL**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prejudiced**

Chapter 14. _Just misplaced!_

_**At Malfoy Manor….**_

Lucius finished his breakfast and left with a frown_. Stupid werewolf hadn't changed back yet! It'd been two days! He was doing it to get pity. Working the puppy eyes on Harriet to get attention! He had a good mind to neuter the mutt, and then he'd get some pity!_

Moony lay his head on Harri's lap and panted while his wife ran her fingers through his fur. He whined when she scratched him behind the ears and licked her face in gratitude. _Stupid Wizard! _He thought smugly.

…………………………………

Lucius was in the middle of a discussion with his attorney. The Ministry was still at it wanting to arrest him and Harri on anything. _Bastards didn't they know that in the Wizarding and Muggle World it was money that made the difference_. _Still he had to get this resolved once and for all or he would never live in peace!_

"So your saying that if I want these charges dismissed I'd have to spend time in Azkaban?"

"Yes Lord Malfoy a couple of weeks at the most. It'd be like a gesture of goodwill."

"Really? Well think again.". _They had been at it for hours. His morning almost gone and that's all the imcompetent fool had come up with!_ Lucius smirked in disgust.

"It'd be the easiest way."

"For whom? For you? I don't think so."

"Lord Malfoy. The evidence." The attorney tried tentatively but did not get very far. He was interrupted by the loudest howl he had ever heard. _Lady Malfoy's husband was a werewolf_. _Oh Merlin was the man running around loose?_ The attorney shuddered to think of the posibility of meeting the Wizard in his werewolf form.

Lucius scoffed at the howl and continued as if it hadn't happened. "I don't care about the evidence! I don't pay you to tell me what I already know! I want these charges done away with. Now!"

"Yes Lord Lucius." Murmured the Attorney wondering how in the hell he was going to do that. Bribes was the only way.

……………………….

Remus's transformation was slow in coming but it was made easier by the fact that his wife was with him. Harri smiled softly, "You're back."

"Thank you."

"You'd done the same." Harri smiled and kissed his brow.

"In a heart beat." Remus remarked tightening the hold on the blanket he was covered in.

"Oh Please…." Lucius drawled walking in on the pair. Harri sighed and Remus grimaced _Lucius was back. _

"Lucius." Remus murmured in greeting. His body was extremely sore. _Nothing, a potion couldn't take care of_. His eyes were still a golden brown and his voice was slightly deeper but the Wizard was back. _And about time,_ Lucius thought irritably.

"Lupin." Lucius greeted offering Harri his arm. "If you're done getting reacquainted we need to talk."

"Something wrong?" Harri asked

"When isn't there? We'll wait for you in the library." Lucius walked out with Harri. _The werewolf had monopolized Harri's attention for the last three days. It was time some arrangements were made. He couldn't, no… he wouldn't continue being pushed aside. Things were about to change. _

"I'm kind of hungry Lucius."

"Then we'll have an early dinner my dear." Lucius said pleasantly enough but Harri was not fooled. The Wizard was extremely angry over the last three days and he was going to say his peace.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Somewhere in the forbidden forest….**_

Greyback stretched his arms out and yawned. Today he would see the little Goddess. He hadn't seen her in a month and the truth was that he missed her terribly. _She was amazing! He had only spoken to her a couple of times and he already felt as if he had known her all his life! It was good to be alive!_

_He would propose to her_…he had a funny impression that she already knew his intentions and was motivated that she did not seem bothered by his intention.

_She was truly one of a kind! One of a kind!_ He thought moving through the sleeping and in some cases snoring camp. He made his way to the stream to bathe. He was wading in the water when he heard the soft whisper of a spell, he jumped to get away but the blinding light brought him down.

_**At Hogwarts ……………………..**_

Luna was reading one of her favorite books when a sudden shiver took hold of her.

"_Fenrir?"_ Putting the novel aside she got up and walked out of the common room, down the stairs and out of the castle. _Something was wrong?_ _She knew it!_ She walked by other seventh years most of them ignored her or snickered behind her back. She walked faster and before she knew it she was running. When she got to the edge of the Dark Forest, she was them…_werewolves, the pack…they were all there except for Fenrir. _

Blackclaw stepped forward uneasily, "Little Goddess you came."

"Fenrir?" Luna asked clenching her hands. _They were supposed to meet today. He wanted to talk to her…something important…something wonderful._

"He's gone little Goddess…we've searched… he's gone."

"His body?" Luna asked dreamily.

"We couldn't find it."

"Then he's not gone…." She clarified and then smiled naively. "He's just misplaced."

"Little Goddess he might be…"

"No! He's not. He's just … misplaced," She insisted sweetly. "I'll help you find him." Luna announced walking towards them. They moved aside to let her by…and then followed her into the forest. "Do you have owls? I'd like to send one."

"We can borrow one." Blackclaw answered walking next to the young girl.

Luna never looked back and no one noticed she was missing until a day later when she was absent from her class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**back at Malfoy Manor…………….**_

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you're insane."

"If you have a better idea then I'd like to hear it."

"Remus it think it's a great idea. We move to Blackhale manor it has three separate Wings you and Lucius take the one on either side and I take the middle one. We would convert the middle sitting room which is enormous into three adjoining bedrooms where you would take turns visiting me the rotation would be every two days except for the week before the new moon when Lucius and I would have five days so I can be with you for the five days during your change. I think it's a great schedule. Thank you for thinking of it Lucius." Harri announced much to Moony's displeasure_! Separate rooms except for when they had sex. And then they would take turns. Something about privacy in the bedroom. What privacy? He was a werewolf! They pissed outdoors!_ The werewolf continued ranting but Remus had already said yes.

"I'm pleased you agree with the arrangement. We are all …well most of the time civilized." Lucius paused and looked at Remus who was having a hard time controlling the werewolf inside him.

"Now for something else…"

"There's more?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Yes the Ministry." Harri did not get nervous and was not afraid as she had been once. She had two husbands to stand up for her, to protect her and her children. And as different as they were. They were her family and she loved them. _Ministry do your worst! I'm not afraid of you anymore! _Harri thought sitting between her husbands as they discussed a strategy to get the matter settled once and for all.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**That same evening at Hogwarts….**_

Hermione had been thinking for days…Harri's healer was gone without a trace. He had disappeared shortly after he had seen Harri. She bit her lip setting her thinking in motion. Why would someone want to make him disappear? Or did he just leave on his own? Anad if he did why not leave a forwarding address? Had he showed interest in writing a research paper on Harri? Time to talk to some people. She began writing her letter when an owl knocked on her prefect's window.

She took the parchment and fed the scrawny looking owl a morsel of food. She frowned at the faintly familiar writing and began to read. When she finished she stood in silence. While her mind screamed, _Oh Luna no!_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus walked the dark dungeons of his manor stepping over rodents of all type. His normally blank face frowned in distaste and possible worry? _How had he gotten talked into this! Times were changing! What if it backfired! He should've never gotten involved! But the money had been so tempting! So damn tempting! _When he got to the last cell at the end of the dungeons he drew his wand. "_Lumos" _he whispered. In the corner of the cell in magical chains and behind three wards the potions master had set up for the captive lay an unconscious Greyback.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Thanks for reading! And even more for reviewing! You guys are great! **_

**_I'm currently working on Howls Apart, Sacrifices, and Shades of Grey… I think I've spread myself too thin so as a result it's taking me more time than normal to get the chapters out…still I don't want to interrupt any of the stories like I did the Marriage Law. I seriously considered getting a beta but I don't play well with others. I appreciate the offers though. Not you it's me._**

**_Anyway just to let you know that I'll see each of the stories to their happy endings…don't believe in stories where the bad guys win! Don't stop reading or reviewing! It keeps me going! _**


	15. Last Coherent Thought!

**HARRY IS A GIRL FIC!**

**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them! Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP, LM, RL**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prejudiced**

Chapter 15._ Last Coherent Thought! _

Albus Dumbledore set the parchmentdown. _Luna? Yes he remembered the dreamy girl. She had turned seventeen a couple of weeks ago and was legally an adult. There was nothing he could do or anything he felt inclined to do. If she wanted to withdraw from school then so be it_. _He had more important things to worry about! _

He called Professor McGonagall and after handing her the teen's owl he asked her to arrange for the girl's possessions to be sent home. Although the Professor would have liked to have done something more for the obviously confused girl she limited herself to writing an owl to the girl's father. The man who was used to his daughter's eccentric behavior put the letter aside. He figured she had probably joined the order his wife had belonged to. When he received her daughter's own letter he discovered he hadn't been that far off. His daughter had joined a group of Moon worshipers or so she explained.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

**_…that same night at Malfoy Manor _**

Harri had had a warm feeling in her stomach since she had seen Remus's naked body that morning and had secretly hoped her husbands would be able to look past their bickering to make love to her. So far they hadn't even looked at her. _Time to get to work! _

Remus was still a little put out by Lucius's arrangement. _Well at least he'd get her during the full moon,_ he thought eagerly. He was trying hard to ignore Lucius when Harri walked to the foot of the large bed and began crawling towards the pair, her firm breasts swaying slightly every time she moved. By the time she got to the middle Remus had completely forgotten Lucius.

Lucius got ready for another night with the mutt in the room. He had brought a book with him trying not to think of the last time he had made love to his wife. Tried to forget how he alone had touched, kissed and thrust into her. Tried to forget how his wife had she moaned and begged him for more. He tried to forget... but was unable to do so especially after Harri began crawling towards where he and Remus lay.

Harri had never initiated their lovemaking she had always let either one of them to take the lead but today she wanted and needed her husbands and she would be damned if she didn't get them. Pushing the straps of her night gown aside she moved to kiss Remus her warm lips teasing his mouth while she took Lucius's hand and guided it to her front. Remus didn't need further prompting and turned his mouth on hers while Lucius took his cue and slid his fingers inside her. Harry moaned softly and closed her eyes, allowing her body to guide their movements.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_The next day_**….

Luna smiled absently standing over the spot the Pack had lost Fenrir's scent. "He's not dead."

"Little Goddess…he could…"

"No he isn't. She would tell me if he were." Luna explained pointing to the sky.

"She's speaking to you."

"Yes…she's shouting right now. Fenrir is not dead but we have to find him." Luna moved over the area frowning worriedly.

The pack dominants nodded in agreement and support.

"We need Lucius," she added absent mindedly.

"Who?" the dominants looked at each other confused, "Did she say Lucius?

"YES, Lucius Malfoy. They know each other…he can help…" Luna explained moving into the Forest once again. "We need another owl." She called over her shoulder.

The dominants arched their eyebrows in surprise but follow her lead. _Lucius! Yes Greyback knew Lucius but it was a knowledge the pair had silently decided to forget…_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Later that afternoon_**…

Harri moved from one room to the other looking for Lucius. _She had to help Luna! She just had to_! Remus had gone to Blackhale Manor that morning to begin preparations for their imminent move and would not come back till later in the evening.

"Lucius." Harri cried out in relief seeing her blonde husband walking across the hall towards the gardens.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" The Wizard took hold of Harri's arm and led her to a small sofa.

"It's Luna!"

"Luna?"

"My friend…. she stayed with me…." The Pureblood looked at her unable to recall the odd blonde girl. "Little Goddess!"

"Her? Yes I recall her."

"She's left Hogwarts."

"Shouldn't you be owling her father instead of talking to me."

"She turned seventeen two weeks ago."

"And?"

"Greyback went missing and she left to find him!"

"Well she has her work cut out for her if a werewolf…" Lucius began misunderstanding Harri compleltely.

"It's not like that. Well I thought it was when I got Hermione's owl this morning but…" Harri paused pulling to parchments from her robe pocket. "Read. Greyback was taken, kidnapped or something. Luna is with the pack trying to find him!"

Lucius frowned, _Greyback missing_. He read the owls and his frowned deepened, his gray eyes becoming distant. _He and the Alpha had come across each other more than once while in the Dark Lord's service. The werewolf had played Voldemort along, never going against the Dark Lord but never committing to him either. His actions had helped him survive but had also brought him the Wizarding World's hostility. He wondered…. _

"Lucius we have to help." Harri pleaded wrapping her arms around her husband. Lucius grimaced but didn't say anything.

Harry waited in silence but when her husbands answer was not forthcoming she moved her hand to his pant leg and slid it to his crotch..._if that didn't get an answer out of him nothing would. She knew Remus would help, he was part of the pack afterall but Luna had specifically asked for Lucius and Lucius she would get!_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**the next day...**_

Greyback growled as the whip touched his back again. _They had been questioning him for the last five hours but he'd be damned if he talked. Lucius was no friend but Harri was and as much as he might dislike her Pureblood husband he couldn't give him away. __Not only that but the Ministry's promise of a pardon for him and his pack for aiding Voldemort was a fool's dream! If he admitted Lucius had been part of the Dark Lord's circle then it would stand to reason that so had he. _

Uneven footfalls and the unmistakable scent of Moody touched his nose before he heard the gruff-like voice of the old Auror.

"WELL!" Moody demanded irritably. _The werewolf should've told them something already! _

"He's not talking Sir." the young Auror explained.

"Whips! Your whipping him! He's a beast you idiot he's used to beatings! I don't want him bleeding I want him talking!" Moody raged at one of the three Aurors in the room before he limped over to the werewolf.

"_Lost cause_ you said!" Moody spit at the werewolf. "When I'm done with you…you'll wish you'd died! Get Snape in here!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"He left early this morning." The guard by the cell informed looking at the bleeding werewolf hanging from the magical chains.

"Really?" Moody asked smirking. _Treacherous Snape. He took the money and ran. So like him! _

"We tried to keep him but he said he was done." The second Auror added.

"He left when I told him to stay!" Moody murmured drawing his wand. "Get him back here!"

"What if he doesn't want to come?"

"Make him come! Tell him Dumbledore orders it!" The old Wizard shouted raising his wand and taking aim. _WHIPS! _He thought scornfully. _He knew something no one could withstand_. "CRUCIO!"

Greyback's body twisted against the chains as the curse ripped through his bloodied body. His only coherent thought was_ SNAPE! _

**_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _**

**_THANKS FOR REVEWING DON'T STOP!_**


	16. Half Truths

**HARRY IS A GIRL FIC!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP, LM, RL**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prejudiced**

_Chapter 16. **Half truths…**_

* * *

Remus got to Malfoy Manor to discover a harried wife and a tense Lucius. "What's going on?"

Harri grabbed his hand and explained while Lucius sat down deep in thought.

………………….

_**Minutes later…**_

"I have to go. He's my Alpha." Remus spoke out loud rubbing his chin.

"I understand Remus but I don't want you to go alone. Lucius go with him." Harri half ordered. Lucius arched his brow in surprise not that his wife had given him an order but that the order consisted of him going with Remus! _He and the werewolf on a mission to save another werewolf! His father was probably rolling over in his grave! Still it was good that she had ordered it. Now Remus wouldn't be able to keep any information the mutt might discover from him._

Remus opened his mouth to protest but Lucius spoke before he did. "Very well."

Harri smiled at Lucius while Remus picked his jaw up from the floor. _Had he heard right? Did Lucius just say he would help him? Help him find Greyback! _

"Oh that's wonderful! I'll write Luna and let her know." Harri got on tip toes and kissed Lucius on both cheeks and ran from the room.

Remus crossed his arms eyeing the Pureblood suspiciously. Lucius smirked and mirrored his gesture coldly.

"What's in it for you?" he growled his brown eyes shining with a slight tinge of amber.

"My wife's peace of mind naturally." Lucius noticed the amber but chose to ignore it he had more important things to worry about.

………………………………………

Harri wrote the owl quickly and stood by the window until the bird was no more than a grey speck in the sky_. She knew Lucius was not doing it out of the goodness of his heart. She knew that Greyback had known Lucius before he had come to the Manor. She knew a lot of things…but did it matter? _She sighed hoping it didn't. She clenched her fists. _No one was what they seemed not even Remus. Half truths here and there, that's all I have to go on…I'm not stupid but I am foolish. Foolish enough to hope the half truths are enough to keep everyone in check until we are happy, until we are a family._

_Amazing what her husbands would do to keep her in supposed ignorance. Truly amazing, _she thought pulling Hermione's letter on multi- spouses and on her Doctor from her pocket_. Truly amazing! _

………………………………………

"Greyback knows a lot about you." Lucius' face gave nothing away. Remus sniffed but he could detect no fear or nervousness. _The Pureblood was a cold one. _

"If the Ministry has him they'll torture him until they get a confession from him."

Lucius turned around and walked away ignoring Remus._ He had to get a hold of Snape. The Potions Master had played both sides during the war if the Ministry had him he _

_could shed some light on where that could be._

"I can only imagine what he knows about the Dark Lord, his plans…his collaborators_…"_ Remus growled after him. Lucius just kept on walking.

……………………………………………..

Moody walked through the green flames into the Minister's office. Fudge and Dumbledore were waiting for his report.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward in his seat.

"He's not talking." Moody was angrier than he'd ever been. _Bastard werewolf hadn't given him anything to work with!_

"Have you tried-?" Fudge began but was cut off rudely.

"I have tried everything! Magic, whips, verisitum, even legimacy! He won't talk."

"How's he doing?"

"Oh he's dying… slowly."

"How long will he last?"

"Two, three days no more than four." Moody shrugged.

"Then we need to work fast. Has Snape helped with the interrogation?"

"Treacherous git! He assisted in the werewolf's capture but no more. He's warded himself up in his Manor and cut himself from the floo system."

"Indeed!" Fudge blustered irritably.

"He's obviously not as committed to capturing those that have evaded justice." Dumbledore murmured biting into a lemon drop.

"That much is true."

"Very well if we can't count on Severus then he will be the next one on the list."

"No more than he deserves." Moody growled taking a gulp of whiskey.

"His reluctance to participate in the questioning has just aided Lucius in evading Azkabanl. Lets' see how much he likes it when we go after him. I can't stand traitors!" Dumbledore bit down on the sweet in his mouth. _Yes it's time his Potions Master chose sides. _

"Continue questioning him until he dies who knows he might break after all."

"Will do Headmaster_." _Moody nodded determinedly_. Dumbledore was such an inspiration, so optimistic!_

"One must never lose hope."_ Dumbledore said looking to both Wizards optimistically._

………………………………………

Severus ran his fingers through his hair exhaustedly. _What had he gotten himself into? Neither Dumbledore nor Moody was going to forget his lack of cooperation in Gryeback's questioning. He should've stayed out of it. Damn it! He rarely made mistakes but when he did they were monumental!_

He was in the middle of further berating himself when a peck on his window distracted him. It was one Lucius' owls _Damn it! What did he want?_

………………………………

Lucius went to speak to Harri she was in the garden giving instructions to one of the house elves. The creature was staring up at her hanging on her every word.

"Where's the werewolf?"

Harri sighed and after dismissing the elf turned around.

"Lucius you promised."

"I was not being rude, just stating a fact my dear." Lucius smiled looking down at the petit witch.

"Very well I apologize." Harri grimaced sadly. "He went to meet the Dominants of the pack. I invited them to stay at the cottage over the hill."

"What's wrong?"

"I hate them Lucius."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Ministry, Fudge, Dumbledore, their prejudiced and disguised goodness…pardon me for saying it but they are no better than Voldemort and his followers." She whispered wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"They do hold an eerie similarity, don't they?" Lucius wrapped his arms around his young wife, her head under his chin. The Pureblood was not bothered by the comparison but was a little surprised that Harri had finally seen the Ministry's true face. _Granted not everyone shared the Minister's or Dumbledore's views on werewolves but enough did to make life very difficult for the creatures._

……………………………………

_**hours later at Malfoy Mansion….**_

Luna arrived surrounded by twenty werewolves.

"Thank you for your help Harri, Lord Malfoy. Mr. Lupin." she whispered smiling dreamily. "We've found out a lot of information. The dominants will talk to you and tell you about it." She announced looking worn out. Harri immediately put her arm around the young Witch in support

Remus had been keeping Moony at bay but at a time like this he allowed the werewolf to surface and help in the search of the Alpha.

"We searched the area thoroughly and found traces of Wizarding Magic but most importantly we found a very slight scent."

"A scent?" Moony was immediately interested. _A scent! That could give them the lead they needed._

Lucius nodded in understanding. A scent to a werewolf was like a magical signature to a Wizard. If they had a scent it was more than enough to go on. Still Wizarding England was a large place how to know where they should begin.

"Didn't really pay attention to it until the Little Goddess pointed it out." The Dominant explained giving Luna credit. "The scent was of_ sage_ and _pasther leaves_."

"Pasther leaves?" Lucius immediately made the connection. _The fool! How could he have been so stupid!_

"What are pasther leaves?" Moony asked.

Lucius frowned angrily. _Stupid Severus! It had to be him who else?_ "Pasther leaves come from Parther Roses, it's a hybrid yellow and black spotted rose. Its petals are used in…" He paused wanting to be wrong but what were the chances?

"Yes Lucius?" harri prompted.

"In cleaning cauldrons after potion making."

"Potion making?" Harri asked seconds later everyone gasped as they came to the same realization. "Snape? But I can't believe it. No, it could be anyone."

"It's him." Luna murmured tilting her head as if to listen to a voice only she heard.

The dominants looked at their little Goddess, _if she said it was him then it was._

"Well will know soon enough…" Lucius began but he was interrupted by green flames erupting from his chimney. A haggard looking Severus Snape stepped through.

"Speak of the Devil!" one of the Dominants whispered in awe. _Their Goddess had told him that their Alpha's kidnapper would come and he had._

Moony rushed Severus and the pair landed on the floor. Lucius quickly locked the floo system and recast a ward to prevent anyone from leaving the Manor. _He knew his friend very well and was not about to run the chance of letting him slip away Greyback's well being was not the only thing at stake. It was his and Harri's was too. He only hoped they could get to the werewolf before he was killed or worse before he talked._

**Thanks for your patience. Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Choices

**HARRY IS A GIRL FIC!**

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP, LM, RL**

**I have been trying to post chapter 17 for the longest time but I keep getting an error message from the site...don't know why. Anyway thanks for waiting!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prejudiced**

_Chapter 17. Choices. _

* * *

Severus was tackled by an angry Earthpaw as soon as he stepped through the flames. He struggled to reach his wand but furious growls made him rethink his action. He tried to apparate but Lucius' wards locked him in. Lucius deep baritone accioed his wand away leaving him unarmed.

"What's the meaning of this Lucius?" Severus winced as he was hoisted up.

"Greyabck is what's wrong." Remus stated slamming his fist across Snape's jaw breaking his nose.

"Remus!" Harri shouted.

Severus braced himself for the punch but it still hurt more than he thought possible, _damnned mutt!_

"What about Greyback?" Severus asked evasively the blood gushing out.

Harri considered Greyback a friend but was unwilling to allow anyone to kill or hurt someone in her presence. _She had to try to get the Potions Master to cooperate. _"You know where he is and we would like your help in getting him back."

Snape looked at Harri shocked. _Had the girl just offered him a way out?_ "You're mistaken. I don't know where he is." The two Dominants holding Severus growled and kicked his legs from under him. Severus collapsed to the floor where one of the Werewolf's slammed his foot against his rib cage. The Wizard grunted in pain

"You're lying. If Greyback dies Goddess will be angry." Luna whispered at the fallen Wizard.

"TELL THEM WHAT THEY NEED TO KNOW." Lucius was holding a worried Harri, _If his friend did not speak he wouldn't be able to do anything for him. _

"I suggest you start talking Professor. Goddess won't be pleased if her servant dies." Luna spoke softly but her eyes held a coldness rarely seen in the young girl.

"LET ME TRY SOMETHING." Lucius offered. As stupid as his friend had been he did not want him dead.

Severus' mind was racing, _Why couldn't everyone leave him alone? _

When Lucius stepped forward the Potions Master was caught off guard and gasped as the Pureblood pushed his way inside his mind. "Lgilemus!"

Severus was a Master of occlumency and hid the information in the deepest corners of his mind and managed to push the Blonde out. Lucius tried again and again but the Potions Master was too skilled in the art after and backed off after the third try.

"Did you get anything?" Remus asked ready to tear the Potions Master into to pieces.

"Not what I was looking for." Lucius replied looking at the Werewolf strangely. Remus stared back and then went back to Snape.

"Just pump him full of verisitum!" Remus threatened walking over to the fallen Wizard.

"Won't do any good, he's immune." Lucius supplied smiling smugly. Severus swore under his breath, _damn stupid Malfoy!_

"Immune? Really! Well that's bad luck for us and bad luck for him if he doesn't talk!" One of the Dominants threatened kicking Severus soundly. The Wizard grunted and doubled over trying to breathe.

"Werewolves are a family Professor," Luna began, "they live for the time they can help each other. You will never meet a more loyal creature in the Wizarding World. If you kick one they all limp." Luna smiled dreamily, "unfortunately you've taken the most important person in that family-"

"I didn't take anyone!" Severus gritted out as he was pulled up and slammed on a chair.

"No but you helped. We are willing to look beyond that if you help us find him but if you don't we'll have no choice but to kill you. I don't want that…"

Harry gasped at her friend's threat, "Luna No!"

"I…" Luna was saying when she stopped and cocked her head in trance.

Lucius tightened his arm around Harri's waist. His wife was about to be introduced the beastly nature of a werewolf.

Luna shifted and turned to Severus, the Wizard tried to move but was held down while Remus looked on coldly.

Luna touched Severus face kindly, "Goddess says you'll be happy with us….you'll tell us where Greyback is…and you'll be our family too… we welcome you with open arms my dear Professor." Luna whispered wrapping her arms around the Potion Master's neck.

Harri tried to make sense of what Luna meant but Lucius and Snape had no such problem.

"You can't be serious!" Lucius protested.

"Shut up Lucius! He has it coming!" Remus growled uncrossing his arms.

"Remus it's wrong!" Harri ran to her husband and hugged him to keep him from advancing.

"He's not your Alpha Harri. Severus will talk now as a Wizard or later as one of us! It's his choice." Remus felt his heart break when he saw the pain his wife was going through. Harri was a powerful witch but she was kind, willing to forgive and willing to sacrifice herself for the common good. He had never felt so undeserving.

Severus was too shocked to say anything other than shake his head. He was trapped, the Pack on one side and Moody and the Ministry on the other.

Luna pulled away from the Wizard and wiped his blood away with a handkerchief the Alpha had given her. "Earthpaw, Goddess feels you and he would be suited the best."

"LUNA DON'T" Harri pleaded pulling away from her husband. "It's not right….it's not right."

Earthpaw stepped forward ready to bite the Wizard but Severus' shout stopped him. "No! I'll tell you"

"We're listening."

Earthpaw stopped and waited.

"He's at Snape Castle…in the dungeons…Moody ordered it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Greyaback was slowly slipping into a darkness he knew he would never wake up from. Part of him welcomed it and part of him growled rebelliously. Moody walked around the Alpha and harrumphed impatiently. _Nothing had worked! Damn Malfoy! He would escape justice yet again! _

"He's almost dead." An Auror commented crossing his arms tiredly. _All that work for nothing! _

"Yeah, I never thought I'd feel sorry to see one of his kind die. He's taking so much information with him. It's a crying shame." The Old Auror whispered walking away.

"I know what you mean." The Auror nodded and walked after Moody leaving an almost dead Greyback behind.

The werewolf moaned softly and tried to open his eyes but the last of his strength was slowly ebbing away. He heard an iron door close, and then another and another… Greyback growled and closed his eyes as darkness took him.

……………………..

A great commotion echoed through the abandoned dungeon. Steel gates were pushed and blasted open…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for your patience! _**


	18. Acceptance?

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP, LM, RL**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prejudiced**

_Chapter 18. Acceptance?_

* * *

_**Snape's Dungeons...**_

Snape brought down the wards to his Castle and stepped aside to let the Pack in. Lucius and Remus flanked their wife, followed by Luna. The Potions Master had meant to stay outside but when he saw Earthpaw lag behind Snape had no choice but to walk after the group or risk getting turned by the _Goddess-obeying-werewolf._

Moody and the Aurors were coming out of the dungeons when they saw three amber eyed werewolves running their way. The Wizards wasted no time with idle threats and cast spells knocking two werewolves out. Unfortunately for the Wizards there were more werewolves bent on rescuing the Alpha.

When the fracas was over Severus called the Ministry to report the events and then all hell really broke loose. So while a teary eyed Luna fretted over Greyback's recovery and the dominants did everything possible to keep the rest of the Pack from seeking vengeance on the Wizarding World, Harri's husbands argued.

"The only reason Greyback was captured was so Moody could get information on you!" Remus accused heatedly.

"Grow up Lupin! Greyback is not innocent if he knows anything about me it's because he was there himself," Lucius replied coldly.

"You don't care who gets hurt so long as-"

"Enough I will not stand by and let you point your mutty finger at me! You're no saint Lupin!"

"I never said I was."

"Then wipe the bloody martyred look off your face because it doesn't suit you!"

"Remus, Lucius stop it!" Harri shouted from the door. Both Wizards remained silent.

"I'll go check on the Pack," Remus mumbled turning on his heal.

"I'll take care of the reporters."

"REPORTERS?"

"Yes I wanted to make sure someone knew where we were so I sent an owl to three reporters I have on my payroll."

"You have reporters on your payroll."

"Naturally," Lucius murmured turning to the door as not three but a flood of reporters avalanched themselves towards the couple.

Lucius who did nothing without a back up plan of some sort gave details of the capture and the involvement of one Albus Dumbledore and several high ranking Ministry members. The reporters scribbled his statement down and asked for more, Lucius was more than happy to oblige. When Greyack was removed from the castle several pictures were quickly snapped. Snape hoping to come out of the whole thing unscathed was more than cooperative when he was questioned.

The Wizarding World had been trying to keep the peace with magical creatures normally thought of as dangerous, the capture and torture of the Alpha Greyback had disrupted the fragile progress that had been made. Moody and Dumbledore would not be allowed to just walk away.

The news reached the corners of the Wizarding World and for once Harri took the fore-front speaking against the deep rooted prejudiced that had led a respected Auror to capture and torture her friend, Fenrir Greyback. Half of the Wizarding World was still against her but the rest seemed to at least want to listen this time.

**_days later at Malfoy's cottage..._**

Greyback growled and sat up knocking the healer to the floor. He was in pain and the stupid Healer continued prodding him like an animal. He squinted and reached out almost blindly. A small hand thrust itself in his and he held on.

"Fenrir you're awake! He's awake! You're awake!" Luna cried smiling happily.

"Little Goddess!" The werewolf growled pulling the Witch to him.

"I knew you'd be alright!" Luna whispered wiping the tears from her eyes, "She told me you'd be fine!"

Earthpaw howled announcing their Alpha's recovery, his howl was quickly joined others. Minutes later the whole pack howled welcoming Fenrir back.

**_Several weeks later _**

A smug Lucius sat as Moody, Dumbledore and several other Ministry officials stood trial. The list was long: kidnapping, torture, coercion, harassment and breaking and entering. Although the pair and their accomplices were not sent to Azkaban they were stripped of their positions and were ordered to pay an undisclosed sum of money in restitution for the harm they had done. Harri had frowned at the slap on the wrist but Lucius and Remus knew that the Wizards were finished. Their credibility had been shot and their honor was non existent. Dumbledore and Moody had miscalculated the Wizarding World and the changes in the psyche of the average Wizard and Witch. As Lucius Malfoy said to the daily prophet, "_if we can not learn to accept those who are not like us, we are no better than Tom Riddle."_

…………………………………………

**_several weeks later at Malfoy Manor..._**

Harri sat listening to Luna's vague comments attentively while watching her husbands out of the corner of her eye. The pair had rarely spoken to each other since Greyback's rescue and had fallen back to shooting hateful glares at each other anytime they thought she wasn't looking.

"We'll be leavinng next full moon."

"You're not nervous about…" Harri trailed off not wanting to frighten her friend.

"Nervous? No, he wouldn't hurt me," Luna said smiling quietly.

"It's a big change."

"This from a girl with two husbands!"

"Yeah…I guess I'm being silly," Harri smiled wistfully. _She had actually thought things would work out for them. But her husbands were not ready to be as forgiving as she was_, she thought clutching Hermione's owl.

"Greyback is with the pack right now."

"I'm very happy he's recovered so well. I'm almost afraid to ask but what about Professor Snape?"

"The Professor'll be fine," the dreamy blonde informed pleasenrtly.

"I thought you were serious when you threatened him with Earthpaw," Harri drank her tea remembering to the tactics her friend had used to get the Potions Master to lead them to the Alpha.

"I wasn't joking Harri, Goddess told me Earthpaw and he would be suited for each other."

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so…"

"Did Earthpaw take it seriously too?"

"Yes but I've spoken to him…he's willing to give the Professor time to get to know him."

"Oh Merlin!"

"That's exactly what the Professor said when I told him!" Luna exclaimed smiling absent mindedly.

_**several weeks later, Diagon Alley...**_

Severus was walking out of the Herbs and Roots Shop when a small boy pushed past him hurriedly knocking a small bag from his hands. The Wizard swore under his breath and reached for the bag but was beaten to it. Severus looked up quickly and his onyx eyes met a pair of dark brown ones.

Earthpaw took the small bag and rose slowly. Severus frowned impatiently and held his hand out. The bag was placed in his hands

"It won't work," Severus said putting the bag inside his robes.

"It's written," Earthpaw countered pleasantly.

"Written where? by whom? I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say," Severus ran his hands through his dark hair tiredly.

"In the stars by the Goddess. You need me…and I you."

"You don't understand!" _Ignorant creature!_

"No Severus Snape it's you who doesn't understand…we will mate…" Earthpaw stated his brown eyes gathering a hint of gold.

Severus looked away nervously, "I prefer women."

"So do I," Earthpaw whispered half smiling.

"What!"

"I do. But I am my Goddess' servant. I am here to do her will."

"And I'm here to do mine," Severus shifted impatiently regretting he had ever come out. _He knew the werewolf had been folloing him! He should've stayed at the Manor!_

"We will love each other and our love will last through the ends of time," the werewolf whispered as he disappeared into the crowded street.

Intrigued by the werewolf's demeanor and words Severus reluctantly invited Earthpaw to lunch. Severus had a steak, well-done. Earthpaw had the same thing but raw. _At least he uses silverware_, was all Severus could say.

**_Three months later..._**

Harri sat five months pregnant in her rooms. It was as they had planned. She spent days with one and then days with the other and she had never felt more miserable. She knew she had to talk to them but she was afraid, afraid of what she would do if they did not settle their animosity_. She couldn't live like this! She needed them! Oh Merlin she needed them_! She thought sobbing into her hands.

Remus sat in his rooms drinking some whiskey when he sensed his mate's distress. Setting the glass aside he walked to the connecting door and stepped into his dressing room and past the second door that led to his wife's rooms.

Lucius was changing when a ward he had around Harri's room let him know that Remus was intruding on his time. He swore angrily and stalked to his wife's chambers.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**


	19. The Ultimatum

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP, LM, RL**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prejudiced**

_Chapter 19. Ultimatum_

* * *

"Get out!" Harri screamed.

Remus almost did leave but he knew he was at least partially responsible for his wife's state and stayed to face the music. "Harri don't cry."

"I said get out," Harri shouted making two vases explode.

Lucius who had heard the weeping stood on the other threshold, "You shouldn't overexcite yourself Lady.'

"Oh go away," Harri mumbled sobbing into her hands.

"Harri please…" Remus pleaded walking over to her side.

"Don't _Harri please_ me! Don't you dare act all worried about me! I know you don't care! You're hypocrites! The pair of you, that's what you are!"

"You're obviously distraught!" Lucius explained calmly.

"I obviously am and I don't need you or you to come and tell me anything!" the young witch said pointing at each Wizard in turn.

"Why are you acting this way?" Remus asked bewildered.

"Why? Why?" Harri asked turning on her husbands angrily. "How can you ask me? Don't see it? Are you bloody blind?"

"I'll come back when you've collected yourself," Lucius announced unwilling to stay and be the object of her accusatory finger.

"There is no reason to come back Lucius cause I won't be here!"

"You are obviously under a lot of stress: the children, Greyback, the Ministry...it's all been too much for you," Remus explained quietly.

"You know Remus I thought that if you were by my side I could take on the whole world because I thought you cared for me..." the Witch murmured quietly, "...and I thought that even if I lost everything it wouldn't be so bad cause you'd still be with me...Well stupid me!"

"Harri!" Remus exclaimed hurt by his wife's attack.

Harri shook her head talking as if he hadn't said anything,"...but you won't share me...you were too caught up in trying to get one up on Lucius that you didn't stop to think the consequences of your actions. And now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and it's your fault!" Harri accused looking into her husband's guilty brown eyes. Remus tried to defend himself but there was nothing that could be said.

"Whatever I did it was because I loved you more than you'll ever know," Remus declared.

Harri looked away from Remus and into Lucius grey eyes..."at least with Lucius I always knew where I stood...you don't know what love is Remus. I thought you did but I was mistaken."

"We can't share you. It's not in our nature." Lucius explained.

"Well too fucking bad! Because if I can stomach being married to Lucius and you then you can bloody well share me!."

"Your use of language cheapens you Harri, " Lucius said frowning.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You can not mean that we will have to tolerate each others presence in bed just because you-"

"Yes that's what I mean Remus." Turning to the Pureblood she continued, "Can you be so cruel as to make me suffer without one of my bonded mates. His absence hurts just as much as yours does my cold husband."

"I never promised you-" Lucius began.

"No you dind't but I never wanted anything before... now I do. Lucius you lied, raped and tricked me into marriage, Remus you lied to me and tricked me into marriage...you're both liars and have no reason to accuse each other of anything because it was I that you manipulated not each other...yet you stand and rant and rave about how each of you has wronged the other. And how I shouldn't expect you to own up to what either one of you has done. Well listen up husbands because I won't say this twice. You're not the victim here! I am! Me and my children! So accept what our lives have become or don't be surprised when you're left with no life at all."

"If you think this werewolf and I-?" Lucius began.

"I won't touch you while this Death eater-!" Remus shouted over Lucius.

"Death Eater, Werewolf...you've gone back to name calling again..." Harri smiled sighing tiredly, "Fucking pathetic, don't you think? I need both of you to survive...if you can not come to terms with that then I won't have any sharing, any splitting of days...I'm not a whore to be passed on from one to the other. I'm your wife and until you can see me as such and see yourselves as part of something beautiful we will have no life together."

"You agreed to share days! You said it was fine," Remus argued.

"I was wrong. Now please leave, I have to rest."

"Harriet..." Lucius pleaded stepping forward.

Harri sidestepped the Pureblood's grasp and moved to the other side of the room. "If neither one of you can accept each others role in my life then you are more prejudiced than the world we live in, think about that..." the witch whispered before apparating from the room.

Lucius and Remus ran to the apparating spot and cast tracking spells. Harri's presence was identified in Potter Manor. Relieved the pair faced each other. "She needs to get a hold of herself," Remus whispered.

"Yes some time alone," Lucius nodded.

The pair left their wife's room and walked to the privacy of their own chambers.

"She's emotional. She'll get over it!" Remus mumbled staring into the fire while the werewolf howled for his lost mate.

Lucius paced his private library, "What does she expect me to do? Grovel and make love to her while the wolf watches! The first couple of time was out of necessity! She's overreacting! She needs time to get a hold of herself!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry apparated in Potter Manor and went to bed alone. She needed time to think to recuperate, to become whole again if not for her then for her children. She sighed tiredly and buried her face in the plush pillows and cried herself to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Two months later...**_

_Lucius_ was furious maybe more than Remus and maybe not. Every effort the blonde had made to get a hold of his wife had been in vain. The girl would not heed his owls and although she had not prevented him from flooing to her parent's home she made a point of never being there when he went. Lucius knew he had come to feel a certain affection for the naïve and headstrong girl that was his wife. Funny, how everything had turned out perfectly, how all of his plans had been fulfilled. He was free of the Ministry and he was wealthy and powerful again but he missed her...he missed his wife...instead of feeling fulfilled he was miserable and he had no one to blame but himself.

_Remus_ had tried to talk to Harri but the young girl had simply ignored his efforts and had gone as far as walking right by him in a crowded street. Remus was at his rope's end, he had done wrong and he had been found out. Unfortunately for him she had forgiven him and had expected him to do the same with Lucius. Placing pride first Remus had been unable to reciprocate the kindness shown and had made a royal mess of everything. He had no one to blame but himself.

Harri's _will _was slowly waning. Her friends gave her support and she tried to keep herself busy during the day but the nights were a different matter. She lay on the large bed feeling cold and empty. She had given her husbands an ultimatum in hopes of improving the situation and everything was falling apart! Hermione and Luna were one hundred percent behind her...even Greyback had told Luna that she had done right. _But if she had? Why did she feel like she had done wrong? Should she have left things as they were? What if they didn't come around? Would she end up alone? Merlin! Had she done right?_

She closed her eyes tightly hoping that tonight would be the night when her husbands would come to her...hours later she was still awake and alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reviewing! Merry Christmas!!!!!


	20. Not mine, not yours, just ours

**I got an anonymous flame yesterday (Jan. 14th, 2006). It was for chapter one of this story...the person who ever they may be asked me to stop with chapter one because the story was really bad! I laughed my head off! I was like, "too late fu$#er!"**

**Anyway! I wanted to thank you for the well intentioned reviews through out the chapters. They mean a lot to me!**

**To all you flamers kiss my ass! It's a shame that that's the only thing you can do with your time! What boring little lives you must lead! **

**Harry Potter and Co. belong to Rowling.**

**HP, LM, RL**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prejudiced**

Chapter 20. _Not mine, not yours, just ours._

* * *

Lucius stood before the fireplace bleakly. It had been three months since Harri had left them. Three long months of waiting. It was clear that his wife was not going to comeback...her friends had come by first Luna who in her dazed way told him and Remus that if they were suffering Harry who had been destined to feel the warmth of her husbands was having to settle for warming spells. Her husband Greyback had been more eloquent and had simply threatened him and Remus with ripping their cocks off if they weren't going to put them to good use. By far the worst had been the Granger girl who had accused them of slowly killing her friend with their fued. He had thought the girl insane at the time, he wasn't so sure anymore. Something had to be done and quickly, taking a deep breath he went to see Lupin. 

Remus sat outside when he heard Lucius approaching.

"We need to talk." The aristocratic pureblood began looking at the forlorn werewolf.

"Come to insult me?" Remus asked sipping some tea.

"As important as you may believe yourself to be I don't, to me you're a means to and end."

"Always the user," Remus rose meaning to walk away.

"Oh most assuredly...but it takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Lucius replied matter of factly.

"I did it for love!" Remus shouted shoving his hands in his pant pockets.

Lucius smirked, _stupid mutt! How the beast had gotten one over on him was beyond him! Nevertheless he wasn't here for that. His wife was going to give birth to his second son and he was not about to stand by and see the child being raised without him by his side._ Deciding to play the werewolf he began, "I feel she does too."

"What did you say?" Remus turned sensing Lucius's determination.

"That she loves you." Lucius sneered shaking his head at Remus's astonishment.

Remus couldn't believe the Pureblood's words. _The blonde had to be up to something!_ "Did she tell you that?"

"No, she told you. Are you blind as well as stupid?" Lucius leaned on the wall and looked up at the sprinkling of stars in the clear night. _Why was he even trying?... Because even though he would never admit it, he loved his wife and was worried_.

"She's never said anything of the sort." The werewolf contradicted.

Rolling his eyes and trying to keep his patience Lucius continued. "She forgave you, didn't she?'

"She's too kind." Remus murmured unwilling to meet the steely grey eyes.

Lucius shrugged nonchalantly, "She is but she loves you nonetheless."

"What about you?" Remus couldn't help but ask curiously.

"I don't discuss my personal life with anyone least of all you."

"Typical Malfoy," _just like the blonde to act like he was above the whole thing. _

"I assure you there's nothing typical about being a Malfoy."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want my wife back...she won't come back until we come to an agreement."

Remus blinked in stunned silence, "and...and the agreement would be?" _Lucius was making the first move! He would've never thought it possible!_

"You and I need to learn to live together," Malfoy was exasperated. _Was Lupin that dense or was he being dense to prolong his groveling?_

"Not bloody likely!" Moony growled before Remus could reign the werewolf in.

"I must admit that those would've been my exact words months ago..." Lucius admitted walking around the small terrace.

Remus could only gawk..._Lucius was different! Could it be possible? Did the Wizard feel something for Harri? _"Don't tell me you've grown fond of ..."

"Fond of her? Yes. Odd, isn't it?." Lucius mused out loud.

"So you expect us to get along so you can be with her."

"Just this once can you get your head out of your arse. I expect us to get along so she can be with us both. It's what she wants and needs. She loves you and needs me. It's that simple."

"You think she doesn't care for you?" Remus couldn't help but feel a little put out that the Ex-Death Eater seemed to be willing to put their differences aside so they could get Harri back.

Lucius ignored the question and continued, "...so I suggest you get your stupid werewolf possessiveness and your selfishness under control so she can be happy and give birth to our children."

"Why?"

"Because her happiness doesn't rely on just me!" Lucius thundered losing his precious Malfoy control.

"What about us two?" Remus asked curiously.

"There is no _us two_ Lupin. Just us three." Lucius called out over his shoulder.

"Malfoy!" Lucius stopped and half turned enquiringly.

"Very well," Lupin nodded. _He was desperate and needed his wife a__nd if the only way to get her back was to tolerate Malfoy then so be it!_

0-0-0-0-0-0

_**that same night...Potter Castle**_

Harri lay against the fluffy pillows staring into the fire when she felt the wards in the castle tremble. "Dobby!"

"Yes Mistress!" the little elf cried excitedly.

"Who's here?" She asked sitting up.

"The Masters and they're coming this way!" Dobby informed Harri gleefully.

"Really?" Harri couldn't help but feel her heart race, "Oh Merlin I look awful!" She cried touching her face and running her hands over her mussed hair. _I have to change_, she thought frantically, trying to slide of the bed with as much dignity as her swollen stomach allowed her. _They couldn't find her in bed like a beached whale!_

She was trying to get a robe over her night dress when her door clicked open and Lucius strode in looking every inch the aristocratic pureblood. Remus followed behind him his eyes darting from the empty bed to where she stood.

"Harri?" Remus asked smiling nervously.

"Harriet." Lucius recovered first and closing the distance between them and took her hand kissed it lightly. Remus followed suit but kissed her lips instead.

Harri swallowed and looked at the pair hopefully, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"We've come to ask you to come back to us." Remus rushed in quickly.

"Is that tr...true Lucius?" Harri couldn't help stuttering and cursed herself as she sat down in a love seat.

"Yes my dear it is," Lucius nodded taking an arm chair by the fire.

"We've talked it out Harri." Remus began taking her hands in his, "We were wrong! We can't live without you! We want to make you happy and we're willing to do anything to make sure it happens."

"Lucius?" Harri saw the sincerity in Lupin's face but again turned to the blonde who sat apart.

Lucius turned to the fire and took in the picture, the werewolf holding his Harriet, she leaning close to him, her eyes filled with hope, "He took the words right out of my mouth my dear Lady."

"You don't sound very happy about it." Harri mumbled wringing her hands.

"Harriet, I am Lord Lucius Malfoy, believe me when I tell you this is as much happiness as you will ever see written on my face."

"Sour puss," Harri whispered under her breath before she got up and went to sit on his lap.

"LADY!" the Pureblood protested before slipping his arms around her waist carefully.

"Why do you do it?" Harri asked laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Do what Harri?" Remus asked happy to see his wife even if it was in Lucius' arms.

"Nevermind...making a point is not as important as it once was, is it?" Harri asked to the pair.

"Next time I try to make a point you can pin my ears back Harri." Lupin offered shamefacedly.

"And you have my permission to ..." Lucius stopped unable to think of anything to say.

"Donate some of your money to charity? Free all your elves?" Harri asked playfully.

"Donate money? Free the elves? That is what we call cursing below the belt, don't you think Madame?" Lucius asked looking completely offended.

Harri couldn't help but laugh. Remus tried to keep a straight face but it only lasted a couple of seconds before he too joined in the laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Months later...**_

Surrounded by her closest friends Lady Harriet Malfoy-Lupin gave birth to two beautiful boys. The first child was born on April 27th at 5:50pm and was named Augustus Malfoy-Lupin. He had the most beautiful angel blonde hair, Lucius could not have been prouder. Well that was until the child opened his mouth and bit him. Swearing loudly the Pureblood managed to wiggle his finger away and passed the child to Lupin who looked like a proud albeit confused father. _Blonde hair? There had never been any blondes in his family that he knew of. _

"I guess this one is mine." Lupin smiled guiltily as he took the blonde bundle from the Pureblood. Lucius sneered and walked away to await his own.

Remus cooed and talked to the baby but little Augusts simply looked at the werewolf with bored patience and then drifted of to sleep. Lupin held the child closely all the while racking his brain on the fact that there had never been a blonde in his family. The Lupins were all brown haired and Harri had dark hair. Confused he waited for the next child.

Draco saw his father stride in mumbling about little brutes and muzzles under his breath.

"Where is he?" the teen asked rising to his feet. Draco had decided to renew his relationship with his father. He figured that with siblings around he'd better keep his father close. True he was the eldest and the Malfoy heir and had nothing to lose but just in case. Besides the idea of having a baby brother was just too exciting to pass up.

"That one was Lupin's." Lucius informed his son holding up his bitten finger.

"He bit you! Why?"

Lucius frowned at the question and turned away in time to see Hermione stride in holding a second bundle. She was followed by Luna, Greyback, and Severus Snape who in turn was followed by Earthpaw who didn't seem to want to give up on the Potions Master.

"Here you are Mr. Malfoy." The young witch smiled releasing her small charge to the care of the Pureblood.

Draco eyed the young witch appreciatively until he noticed Hermione watching him and he looked away quickly. Lucius cautiously uncovered the baby and smiled when he saw the angel blonde hair and no canines. Sighing in relief he sat down and allowed his heir to look down at his sibling. Everything seemed fine until the child opened his eyes and a pair of amber eyes stared back insolently.

"Merlin's Balls!" Lucius and Draco exclaimed in unison. The baby who was later named Andreas Malfoy-Lupin frowned and fell asleep grumpily.

Luna and Hermione could only smile while Greyback, Earthpaw, and Snape laughed.

o-o-o-o-o

Harri smiled and snuggled under the blankets while her husbands sat watching over her and their children. Harri was finally happy!

Nature had had a funny way of making things work out. Lucius' son was not just his but Remus'. Remus' son was not just his but Lucius' also.

To Harri, things couldn't have worked out better. Her sons would have two fathers that would love and protect them. There would never be any mine or any yours in her family. There would only be _ours_!

0-0-0-0-0-

_**the end**_

_A N: The story was not perfect but I hope you enjoyed it just the same._


End file.
